


The Sun and the Storm

by midnightinspiration3



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightinspiration3/pseuds/midnightinspiration3
Summary: As her twentieth birthday draws near, Jane will finally fulfill her dream to become Kippernium's first female knight. The day should be perfect…until her old childhood rival Gunther returns after two long years of absence. "Yin and yang. Dark and light. The balanced duality defined their existence in each other's lives."
Relationships: Gunther Breech/Jane Turnkey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Jane and the Dragon fanfic for ages and finally convinced my lazy self to do it. This story is for those of us who saw the potential in a Jane and Gunther relationship and ship them even after all these years. We're in this together.

The falcon’s cry pierced the silent bailey, the sound echoing off the castle walls. The boy’s grip on the bow tightened at the noise and released the arrow. It sped through the air, passed it’s intended target, and clattered off the stone wall behind the bull’s eye. The boy’s shoulders slumped. His head fell, chin almost touching his chest. 

“Tis alright, James,” Jane encouraged with a smile. “I didn’t hit the target the first time I tried my hand at the bow either. Try again.”

James’ cheeks reddened but he obeyed and knocked the arrow once again. He raised the bow until his arm was parallel with the ground. 

“Remember to let your breath out before you release.” James gave a small nod, acknowledging he heard. 

Jane studied the boy as he took aim. James was a scrawny lad of about eleven. His knobby legs and arms were always getting in the way and the fellow squires often poked fun at them. He didn’t mind the light jabbing. What he did mind, however, was failing in front of Jane. She suspected the boy had a childhood crush on her. She didn’t understand why; she was no fair maiden. Her flaming orange hair had darkened somewhat over the years and become an alarming, deep red. Although the color had altered as she grew, her curls had not. It was a constant disappointment to Jane. She was almost a knight for Pete’s sake! She didn’t need a crown of bushy red curls to attract a suitor. Her round, green eyes were much too large for her face, giving her the constant expression of one who is surprised-not at all a favorable look for a stoic knight. The years of training had kept her frame lean and strong, so unlike the soft, curvy women that Jane knew men desired. Not that it bothered her. She had no intention of ever marrying. She was going to be a knight tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Jane’s twentieth birthday was tomorrow, and with it, signaled the completion of her training. She would be knighted on the morrow in front of her mentor Sir Theodore and all her friends and family. It was the best birthday gift she could ever receive. Usually her birthdays promised a tasty fruit tart baked by Pepper, a special ride with Dragon, and a day off from training. The only thing that she was not looking forward to was the dress her mother was forcing her to wear, as well as being subjected to the torture of styling her hair. Her mother would not budge on these two points. If Jane insisted on being a knight, her mother would at least see her properly dressed like a lady once in her lifetime-her mother’s words. Her usual attire of knight’s tunic and fitted breeches under a pleated, armored skirt was considered too casual for such a prestigious day.

Jane returned her attention to James who let out his breath and released the arrow. It sunk into the target with a satisfying thud. Although it did not land anywhere near the center bull’s eye, James did hit the outermost ring. 

“See, a fine hit for a beginner,” Jane praised. 

“I didn’t even get close to the center,” he mumbled. He was so hard on himself. He never took the small victories into account. Something Jane could relate to...she always wanted to be the best and less than perfection infuriated her as well. As a girl, she wanted to prove that not only could a female be a knight, but she could excel and even best the men...or at least one man.

Gunther.

Jane stiffened. She hated when her thoughts wandered to that bog weevil. For the entirety of their childhood, they had been fierce rivals. The two trained alongside one another by Sir Theodore, Jane’s master, and Sir Ivon, Gunther’s. Jane was at a disadvantage, being a female with a different physique and different set of strengths...and weaknesses. She had to work twice as hard to keep up with Gunther. Each day they went about their squire duties and practiced sparring with one another. 

Gunther’s twentieth birthday already came and went and his knighting ceremony along with it. That was over two years ago. It aggravated Jane to no end that Gunther had been knighted before her. They started their training the same year and she was the better knight of the two, and they both knew it. However, King Caradoc was a stickler for tradition and tradition dictated a squire could not be knighted before their twentieth year. No matter how Sir Theodore pleaded her case to the king, he would not be swayed on the issue. It was all so arbitrary and antiquated and silly. Jane still pictured the smug look on Gunther’s face when he heard that he would be knighted before her. It was so unfair. 

The day after he was knighted, Gunther had been tasked with traveling the ever-growing Kippernium to recruit more squires for the king’s service. He also got to settle any disputes or squabbles among the outer villages since the aging Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon were to remain at the castle training the new squires. Jane couldn’t help the jealousy that crept up on her when she imagined the freedom and adventure Gunther must experience each day she was stuck in the castle helping train the new squires. 

All of that was about to change. Tomorrow she would join Gunther in knighthood and likewise carry out important tasks at the behest of the king. 

“Maggots! Not again…” Jane snapped her head to James, disturbed that she had allowed her thoughts to distract her so thoroughly. James kicked the cobblestone at his feet. His arrow lay on the ground a few feet away from the target. 

‘“A true knight never lets his anger get the best of him,” she chided. Sometimes she wondered if she was too soft on the younger boys. They needed encouragement, but also discipline and education. 

James muttered something she could not hear and set off to collect the arrows. 

“Once you have retrieved the arrows, go to the stable and see Sir Ivon. He has a few tasks for you and the other boys before the evening meal.” 

Jane left him to it and went to seek out her best friend Dragon. One last patrol before supper would do nicely. Before she could go further than the gate however, she heard her name being called. Turning on her heel, Jane spotted Rake, the castle gardener, jogging to catch up with her.

“Jane,” he called again. Upon reaching her, he bent over gasping for air. 

“Are you alright Rake? Whatever is the matter?”

He held up a hand for patience. After a moment he had his breathing under control and straightened, but he still grasped his left side as he spoke. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Me? Until a few moments ago I was in the bailey training the others, as I always am.”

“Oh…well I guess I thought you’d take today off in preparation for tomorrow’s festivities. I checked everywhere but there,” he admitted, a slight tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. Poor Rake. He was so easily embarrassed. Ever the shy, quiet one he was. 

“Alright then, what is it?”

“Your mother has asked me to fetch you. Something about a final fitting…”

Jane groaned. It seemed that she would not be flying with Dragon after all. “Thank you, Rake. Is she in the castle?”

“Nay, she is awaiting you in your chambers.” Jane thanked him and trudged back into the keep, dragging her feet every step of the way. Her mother was exploiting every opportunity to see Jane in the gown. It wasn’t enough that she agreed to wear the damned thing for her knighting ceremony, but also took every chance she could to have Jane try it on “to make sure it still fit” or needed “adjusting”. 

She crossed the bailey where James and a couple other boys were picking up and putting the training equipment away. Sir Ivon barked orders for where to put them. Sir Theodore was nowhere in sight, hopefully a sign that he was inside resting. He fell quite ill this past winter and his body still had not fully recovered. Jane often worried that it never would. He was well up in years, four and seventy to be exact. Perhaps they all would have better luck trying to convince him to retire and live a life of leisure once Jane was knighted and able to take on more responsibilities. 

Jane took the steps leading to her small tower chamber. It rested on the outer wall of the keep. As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard the flap of wings. She smiled to herself. Dragon. The flapping grew louder and louder until they were directly overhead. Dragon gave her a lopsided grin and landed on top of her tower’s roof. 

“Ello Jane! Are you all ready for the big day tomorrow?” 

“Unfortunately, no. Mother has just summoned me for one last dress fitting.” She crossed her arms and huffed out a breath to show her displeasure. 

“Then you won’t be able to patrol with me before supper?” His innocent question would not have raised suspicion if it had not sounded so…hopeful. That caught Jane’s attention. What was that silly dragon up to? He usually pitched a fit if Jane declined patrolling with him and now here he was almost glad at the prospect. She planned on confronting him then and there but was interrupted. Her bedchamber door blew open and out her mother strode.

“Jane! Where have you been? I sent Rake to fetch you ages ago. How could you keep me waiting so long?” 

Jane rolled her eyes. “Mother, Rake only just now found me and I came straight away. Honest truth.”

Lady Adeline eyed Jane, eyes squinted. Finally, she sighed and beckoned to Jane. She must have made the decision that this did not merit a battle between them. “Very well then. Let’s come inside, though. We need to add the finishing touches to your gown before it gets dark.”

“Have fun Jane!” Dragon flicked his tail at her and flew off. Something was definitely up with him, Jane thought. He would never be this chipper about missing patrol. Jane followed her mother inside and closed her door. 

Walking to the opposite wall, Jane opened her window and looked out at the sprawling valley and mountains in the distance. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of Dragon as he flew away, but no such luck. 

“Jane! Come away from the window and undress!” Her mother was an excellent scolder. “You cannot put on the dress with your squire’s clothes on.” She changed out of her training clothes, leaving only a shift on. Her mother threw the gown on over her head and instructed her to stand on the small stool she placed in the middle of the room. 

The rest of the daylight hours were spent with Jane in this position-standing on the stool as her mother poked and prodded her with needle and stitching. Her mother was finishing the last-minute details on the embroidery. Even though Jane was no expert of fine things, she had to admit that the gown was objectively beautiful. The deep blue of the gown complimented her fair complexion and hugged what little curves she had in a flattering way. The arm fabric extended to her elbows tightly before billowing out into full, voluminous bell sleeves. The gold embroidery her mother was adding traced the sleeves, neckline, and hem. It also circled her waist creating a natural belt effect. 

The final rays of the sun disappeared below the mountains. The only light in the room now came from several candles her mother had lit. 

“Well, I guess that will have to do,” she muttered more to herself than Jane. She stood slowly, grasping her back as she did. It was the first time her mother properly stood up in over two hours. After taking a moment to stretch her arms and back, she collected the sewing tools and put them back in her sewing basket. 

Jane carefully took off the garment and draped it over the chair by the fireplace. It was midspring, but the air still held a chill at night. She would have to light a fire before bed tonight if she wanted to be warm and cozy. Changing back into her squire clothes, she escorted her mother to the castle and then joined her friends for supper. 

They usually all ate outside in the garden area unless the weather was unfavorable. Then they would all pile into the kitchen and try not to make a mess for Pepper’s sake-the castle’s cook. Jane found them at the wooden table outside, lanterns already lit and ready for the meal. She took a seat next to Jester who beamed at her. 

“So, tomorrow’s the big day, eh?” He nudged her with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Yes, finally,” she laughed. 

Pepper stood at the head of the table ladling stew into bowls and passing them to each person seated. Rake sat at her right, as usual. He smelled the stew and praised, “It smells wonderful as usual, darling.” Pepper smiled sweetly and continued ladling. She passed bowls to Hazel and Tomkin, her kitchen helpers. Since the growth of the kingdom and squires in training, there were more mouths to feed, and therefore more work. Pepper began training the two a few years prior and together they made a good team. Tomkin divided his time between helping Rake with the garden and chopping and preparing the produce for Pepper in the kitchen. Hazel helped Pepper with the pastries and other baked goods. That left Pepper to focus on the three main meals each day. 

Jane glanced at the empty seat where Smithy used to sit. Now that he was married and had a daughter of his own, naturally he ate the supper that his wife cooked and spent the time with his family. Occasionally he would venture out with his family to dine with the rest of them, but those days were far and few between. 

The friends sat around the table and chatted about lighthearted things-Jane’s birthday mostly. They sat there for what felt like hours, joking and being merry in each other’s company. These were her closest friends and she wasn’t sure when she would have another night like this with them. Tomorrow would change everything.

At the end of the evening, Jane tried to help Pepper clean up. The glare on her face told her it was unwanted help.

“Go off to bed and get some rest before tomorrow,” Pepper told her. “It is going to be a day filled with excitement. You’ll need your rest, Petal.”

There was no point in arguing. Pepper was one of the most stubborn people she’d ever met. She thanked Pepper for the meal and trotted off to her tower chamber. She thought she heard the sound of hooves approaching the portcullis but knew that couldn’t be right. What visitor would be coming to the castle at this late hour? Jane shrugged it off and opened the door to her bedchamber. She remembered to light the fire before going to bed. Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow I will officially become a knight. 

The rest of her life would begin tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated.

The flap of wings outside her window woke Jane. Opening one eye, she squinted up at the closed window. Soft yellow light squeezed through the cracks in the closed shutters.

“Jane! Jane, are you awake?” Dragon rumbled from outside. She could hear the impatience in his voice. Jane groaned.

“I am now,” she grumbled into her pillow. She pushed herself up and out of bed and threw on her training tunic and breeches, not bothering to do a thing with her hair. Her fiery curls were a menace. It was impossible to control them, and they were an absolute nuisance when sparring and working. When she was younger, she wore it down and loose. As she became older, though, and her training more strenuous, it was necessary for her to gather it out of her face. She usually just pulled her wild locks into a leather strap at the nape of her neck or threw it in an indelicate plait that caused her mother to put a hand to her chest each time she saw Jane. Since it was only Dragon outside, she didn’t bother doing anything and let it fly in every direction in all its flaming glory.

Flinging the window open, Jane took in the pink sky as the sun was just now making its appearance from behind the mountains to the east. After a moment, she saw Dragon’s head hover in front of her window, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Yes, Green Lips, what is it?” Dragon only allowed the endearment uttered by Jane. If anyone else tried it, they would get a stream of fiery breath in their direction.

“Just checking that the Birthday Girl was awake for her special day. Happy birthday Jane!” With that, he reached a claw into the window and dropped a bouquet of flowers onto the window ledge. Jane picked the bundle up, eyes widened in awe.

“Dragon, they’re beautiful! I’ve never seen these before,” she tapped a purple, five-petaled flower with tiny little leaves skirting the stem. “They are quite pretty.”

“Oh those. They grow at the top of the mountain above my cave…I thought you might like those…” He dipped his head, a small blush beginning to spread.

“I do! Thank you, Dragon. I shall find a home for them at once.” She moved to her trunk at the foot of her bed and dug through the old clothes, bowls, and wooden sparring weapons she no longer used. Finally, at the very bottom, she found a tall wooden cup that would do the trick. She took it to her wash basin and scooped water into it. Then she placed the flowers in it and set them on the mantle over the fireplace.

“There! A perfect place for them.”

“Glad you like them. Now, let’s get you downstairs! Birthdays mean presents!”

Jane laughed. “Alright, alright. I’m coming.” She changed and grabbed her dragon sword and buckled it around her waist. She didn’t go anywhere without it now. It was her weapon and she would not be caught unawares without it. It was a special sword designed to be able to slay a dragon. Dragon had entrusted her with it, knowing that she would keep it safe until her dying breath. It was her most treasured possession.

Jane took the steps down to the gardens two at a time. She was eager to eat and get on with the day. The quicker the day went, the sooner she could be knighted. The moment she waited her whole life for.

She found Rake picking strawberries, tomatoes, and parsnips in the garden, and placed them into a large woven basket. His nimble fingers worked quickly as they plucked at the vegetation.

“Morning, Jane,” he offered as she passed. “Ready for today?”

“More than you could possibly know.” He smiled and resumed his work.

Jane did not run into any other friends on her way to the kitchen. The moment she stepped inside, she understood why. Pepper stood at the counter kneading a ball of dough with ferocious concentration. Hazel was pulling out a tray of bread from the stove oven, poking it with a fork. Tomkin had a mountain of vegetables beside him and a knife in one hand chopping so fast his hand was a blur. Even Jester was here helping. He usually remained in the great hall entertaining the royal family or aiding Prince Cuthbert and Princess Lavinia in some way. Jester had an armful of spices and herbs in his arms as he carried them over to Pepper. She barked some orders to him that Jane couldn’t hear from her spot at the doorway, and he nodded. He turned and deposited his load next to Tomkin on the counter. He turned to leave, noticing Jane for the first time.

“Jane! Happy Birthday!”

Pepper’s head snapped up. “Happy Birthday, Jane,” she echoed. “I baked you a special cherry tart this morning. It’s over by the oven staying warm. I’m sorry I won’t be able to sit with you to eat it but there is just so much to do before the feast tonight.” She blew an errant strand of black hair out of her eyes and returned her attention to the dough before her.

“I’ll sit with you, Jane,” Jester offered.

Jane smiled at him in gratitude and grabbed the tart and a wedge of cheese. They were turning to go outside to their meal table when Hazel’s high-pitched voice stopped her.

“Oh Jane, I can’t believe I almost forgot to tell you! You’ll never guess the latest castle excitement!” Hazel exclaimed, eyes alight with a secret. Hazel was a sweet, but simple girl. Not much entertained her more than the latest gossip. Jane didn’t hold it against her too much; she was barely ten and six years. Hazel had much growing up to do yet. Setting down the mince pie she was working on, she wiped her hands on her apron and walked around the counter to where Jane stood.

“More excitement than we already have today?”

“A handsome young man arrived late last night, and…” She paused for dramatic effect. Jane simply stood waiting for her to continue. Unfazed by Jane’s lack of enthusiasm, Hazel continued her juicy bit of gossip. “…the word is that he used to live here in the castle. Can you imagine that? A young eligible nobleman!” 

Jester rolled his eyes, and Pepper let out a tired sigh.

“She’s only referring to Gunther,” Pepper explained.

Jane’s eyebrows flew up of their own accord. Nothing could prepare her for this news. _Gunther, here?_ Schooling her features once more, she hoped her expression came across as disinterested and cool.

“You _know_ him?” Hazel whirled on her.

Pepper shrugged. “Of course I do. We _all_ do. He grew up in the castle with us and trained with Jane before being knighted.”

“He’s a knight?!” Hazel practically shrieked. “Tell me everything!”

“Come on Jane, let’s go.” Jester grabbed her elbow and tugged her to follow him. They left the kitchen before they could hear Pepper’s reply.

Jane’s head was reeling from Hazel’s revelation. Gunther, here in the castle? He had not stepped foot in the keep since he rode off two years ago. She knew he had been invited to balls, banquets, and other events. His reply had always been the same: a respectful decline due to affairs of state that required his attention. However, he always made sure to send his best regards to the royal family and Sir Ivon. Why now would he return home? Had the king commanded his presence for some unknown task? Did he have family trouble? Jane knew very little of his family. Gunther was always so closed off whenever she tried to converse with him about his home life and childhood prior to being a squire. It seemed odd that he would make his first appearance at the castle on the day of Jane’s knighthood. _That_ could only be a coincidence. Unless he came only to gloat…she was starting her life as a knight today while he had been living the life of a valiant knight of the realm for the past two years. Jane didn’t put it past Gunther to come to her knighting ceremony simply to flaunt his status and experience in her face and ruin the most important day of her life. Well, she wouldn’t let him. She will hold her head up high and remain the bigger person, no matter what. He can’t ruin her day if she didn’t let him.

Jane took a greedy bite of the tart, knowing it would be just as sweet as the woman who made it. Paired with the creamy cheese wedge, it was a delightful breakfast that Jane savored.

Jester was unusually quiet as she finished her meal.

“Jane, I want to give you your birthday present now, before you are whisked off for the rest of the day.” His tone was so solemn it distracted Jane from finishing the last of her cheese wedge. She turned on the bench to face him. He straddled the bench, leaning toward her with an intensity in his eyes Jane had never seen.

Jester retrieved a small wrapped parcel from his pocket and placed it gently in Jane’s hand. She heard a light clink as it was transferred to her. For a small parcel, it felt weighty cradled in her palm. Jester’s fingers lingered for a moment longer than necessary before letting go. With utmost delicacy, Jane unwrapped the gift. She thought her heart may have stopped the moment the necklace was revealed. It was a simple, silver chain with one bauble attached. Lifting it up, Jane studied the charm. It was a small, oval shaped pendant with intricate detail worked into the metal. When she turned it over, she saw J&J engraved on the back. An uncomfortable feeling began to form in the pit of Jane’s stomach.

“Jane,” Jester cleared his throat and reached for her other hand not currently holding the necklace. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach turned to dread. “I need to be completely honest with you. You know that I have not hidden my feelings from you. I have been clear with my intentions towards you. I desire more than your friendship.

“I respect you as a woman and a knight, and I would never ask you to give that up. It’s who you are. However, I cannot pretend that we are not destined for more. You and I are cut from the same cloth. We are so similar and have so much in common. I want to pursue you, not as a friend, but as a suitor. Please, will you accept me as the man that I am? Will you accept my courtship?”

The entire speech was given with awkward precision as if Jester had written these exact words down and committed them to memory with intense practice. Perhaps he had.

Jane could scarcely look at Jester. The hope and adoration in his eyes were too much. She feared that a declaration such as this was near on the horizon. She just didn’t expect it today of all days. Jane observed, with growing anxiety, Jester’s increased attachment toward her. He had even vaguely broached the subject a time or two. Jane was able to sidestep his advances feigning awkward ignorance. Until now.

“Jester,” Jane sighed. “Please understand that what I am about to say is not meant to hurt but be spoken with utmost honesty and sincerity…I cannot accept your courtship. I am truly sorry.”

“Why not?” His brows furrowed. “We are a perfect match. We enjoy each other’s company. I-I love you…we will be a wonderful match.”

Jane realized this would not be easy. Jester was rarely dissuaded once he set his mind to something.

“I do not feel as you do.”

Now he was shaking his head. “I do not believe it. I’ve seen how you act around me. You are much different with me than Smithy or Rake. I know you care for me!”

“No, Jester, I do not …at least not in the way you wish. Please do not insist otherwise. Do you really think you know my heart better than me?” Jane did not mean for the words to be flung out in accusation, but they sounded as such, even to her ears. All her life, Jane heard people say that they knew what was best for her…she was tired of people telling her what she ought to know and feel. And because of this, her words came out harsher than she meant.

Jester’s confused face turned to indignation. “Jane, have you forgotten who I am? I am your best friend! I _know_ you…” A flutter of hope washed over his face. “Perhaps you need time to think things over and sort it all out.”

“No Jester, I truly do not. Please believe me when I say that I cannot accept your offer. I do not, nor will I ever, feel the same as you do.” Finally, the weight of her words began to sink in. The last shred of hope in his face vanished and a forced smile was all that was left. Jester nodded in acceptance at her words and Jane relaxed. He looked away, staring very intently at the garden, unsure what else to do.

Jane quickly finished the remnants of her breakfast and mumbled an awkward “thank you” for her birthday present before taking her leave. Once out of his presence, she let out a groan. “Oh Jester, why must you insist on ruining everything?”

Without realizing where she was going, Jane found herself wandering into the king’s courtyard. Towering trees and carefully shaped shrubs were her only companions in the otherwise empty courtyard. A light breeze greeted her, lifting the few tendrils not bound in her plait. Jane crossed over to the fountain resting in the center of the serene place. She lowered herself to sit at the fountain’s edge and propped her chin in her hand. Closing her eyes, Jane inhaled deeply. The scent of fresh clipped shrubs and sweet apple blossoms assaulted her senses. She breathed in again, savoring the sensation. The pleasant scents of spring paired with the soft trickle of the fountain’s water calmed Jane’s frazzled nerves.

After a few moments of peace, Jane felt ready to face the rest of the day. Before she could carry out her intentions, she heard her name.

“Jaaaaaane!” A high, feminine voice sang. Jane turned to see Princess Lavinia flitting towards her.

“Good morning, your highness,” Jane stood and gave a proper bow to her liege.

At ten and four years, Princess Lavinia was in the midst of her transformation from child to adult. She looked more and more like a young woman with each passing day. Her dark chocolate tresses were contained in a low chignon, although Jane suspected she had recently been up to something because several strands were escaping their restraints. Her pale complexion gave her a breathtaking beauty that her parents praised daily, and her light brown eyes always sparkled with secret thoughts. As she approached Jane, her lavender gown flowed with each movement like water. She even walked like a woman compared to Jane’s plodding steps.

“Jane, I am so glad I ran into you!” The girl clasped Jane’s hands in hers and led her back to a seat on the fountain’s edge.

“What is it, Princess?”

“I have just heard the most horrid news! Father and Mother have invited the king and queen of Belgania to our kingdom!”

“I don’t see how that is so terrible-“

“No, no, no, Jane. You don’t understand. They have been invited to bring their children.”

Still not following Lavinia’s train of thought, Jane shrugged her shoulders in defeat and waited for her to finish her story.

Lavinia let out a growl of frustration. “Don’t you see? They wish to unite our kingdoms through marriage. One of their children will marry Cuthbert or myself.”

Jane’s eyes widened. Lavinia nodded, vindicated by Jane’s reaction.

“The details have not been finalized, but the intention is clear. Father and Mother are arranging for Cuthbert and I to meet their children and we have no say in what happens! If both parties come to an agreement, we will be sold off into marriage like, like, like…a common cow at market!” She dropped Jane’s hands and clenched them in her lap.

“Princess…I am sorry to hear this recent turn of events. Have you discussed your feelings on the matter with your parents?”

“Yes,” was her bitter reply. “They do not care about our feelings. They want to ‘strengthen the kingdom through a treaty of marriage’. Father fears our kingdom is too small to continue on our own. He insists we need strong allies. Apparently this is his solution.”

Jane felt for the girl, really she did. Lavinia was similar to Jane in temperament. Although she bore the natural grace and beauty of royalty, the life of a lady, specifically a princess, was one Lavinia did not cherish. Lavinia often hid from her tutors to sneak away for a few hours of reading uninterrupted. She adored books and Jane thought she could spend her life reading of distant far off lands and fairy tales for the rest of her life and be content. Alas, a princess’s fate was sealed at birth and Jane had dreaded this very day for her young friend.

“Twill be alright, Princess,” Jane soothed. “Perhaps Cuthbert will be the one to marry into their family.”

“Perhaps, but my time is fast approaching. I knew my days of reading and playing were almost behind me…I just did not expect it to come so soon.”

“Whoever you marry, you will be a wonderful ruler. Your heart swells for those less fortunate and you have read so many books, I doubt there is a subject you do not have knowledge in to assist with leading a kingdom.”

Lavinia smiled up at her friend. “Thank you, Jane. You’ve always been my faithful confidant.” She drew her in for a quick hug.

“Of course, Princess.”

“Lavinia! Where did you go! There is much to do before the ceremony tonight!” Queen Gwendolyn’s distant voice pierced the calm courtyard.

“Oh! I almost forgot, how awful of me…Happy birthday Jane!” She threw herself at Jane and gave her another tight hug before standing up.

“I better go find Mother before she has a fit…” She threw Jane an apologetic smile and glided off in the direction of her mother’s voice.

Jane sighed. It seemed that as Jane’s exciting life was beginning, Lavinia’s would be ending. Jane would never admit it to her but being married off as part of a contract seemed like just about the worst fate Jane could imagine for herself. 

Looking up at the sky, Jane realized the morning had slipped away from her. She hurried her steps to the bailey. Rounding the corner, she didn’t pay attention to where she walked until she ran into a hard object. A hard object with strong arms, a wide torso, and broad shoulders. Jane glanced up and to her horror, saw the arrogant gaze of her black-haired childhood rival.

Gunther.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Gunther gaped at one another in equal surprise. Wide, gray eyes looked down at her, capturing Jane. They were just as she remembered…stormy and intense as a cloudy day. Her stomach did an odd flip as she looked at him for the first time in years.

Upon a cursory glance, he appeared mostly unchanged. However, she knew him better than most, and there were telling signs of change, albeit small. His hair, once slick and long and flowing, now hung trim and clean just at his shoulders. A shadow of stubble dotted his jawline and chin, something she had never seen on him before. Even his eyes, two silver beams of intensity, were older, wiser. It seemed silly for such a short time as two years. But his eyes did not lie to her. They promised knowledge and stories and understanding that were unknown to her. 

Gunther was the first to recover from their run-in. “Still as clumsy as ever, I see.” The snide, deep voice jolted Jane out of her shock.

“Clumsy? Me?” Jane scoffed. “I seem to recall it was you, Gunther, who failed to remain light on his feet when sparring.”

“You always have had a terrible memory.”

“Oh poppycock, I can still dance circles around you in a match and you know it.”

Gunther just shook his head as if he were speaking to a simple child. “Oh Jane, so much still to learn. When you have been out in the world, you’ll realize more important things to dwell on than childhood games and competition.” Then, to top it off, he gave her his signature Gunther smirk.

Jane’s face grew red at the jab. Yes, how like him to throw that in her face the first chance he got. She leaned in, anger bubbling out of her.

“You think you are so special now, Gunther? You believe yourself better than me because of some old, stuffy tradition? Well, enjoy it while you can because after tonight that will all change.”

His expression was unreadable for a moment as he stared down at her. Then he broke out into that insufferable smirk again. “I look forward to seeing you try and catch up.” He turned to go.

“Now who is dwelling on competition?” She shouted at his back. 

He kept walking, but she thought she heard soft laughter.

* * *

Jane hated admitting to herself that she did not look completely horrendous. She stood before the reflective silver tray in her room that her mother brought in from her own chambers. Lady Adeline was adamant that Jane see herself, but Jane had remained unconvinced by her praise. She was her mother after all, it was her job to tell her daughter that she looked nice. 

“You won’t believe me until you see for yourself,” she had insisted before leaving to retrieve the silver tray she frequently used.

Now that she gazed at the lady standing before her, Jane was confronted with the fact that she did not look as awful as she had built it up to be. The gown, now finished, clung to her body in all the right places showing a flattering, feminine shape. She pressed a hand over the front of her gown, smoothing out the fabric.

Even her hair bespoke regality and grace. Her mother finally got her wish and sank her claws into Jane’s hair. It took over an hour for Lady Adeline to comb out Jane’s tangled hair and section it for plaiting. The finished look was small, delicate plaits on each side of her temples that made their way to the back of her head where they intertwined before freeing the rest of her curls. The tresses cascaded down her back like dripping blood. Jane smiled to herself. She could be quite maudlin at times. 

Jane grabbed a loose curl and twirled it around her finger as she turned this way and that to look at herself in the silver. On the positive side, she did not look utterly ridiculous, which was her main fear. On the other hand, perhaps her mother would start to insist she wear gowns more often after seeing her daughter in such finery.

“See? What did I tell you, Jane? You look magnificent.” Her mother couldn’t keep the smug tint out of her voice.

Jane rolled her eyes heavenward. It would not do to say anything at this moment. Lady Adeline was basking in her handiwork.

As her mother prattled on about the gown and her upcoming ceremony and feast, Jane’s thoughts strayed once again to the man with the black hair and stormy eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. He had looked quite respectable fitted in his knight’s attire, and dare she say, even handsome? Jane never bothered to take note of his appearance when they were younger. She was too irritated by the weasel to even consider it. Now, however, she could not help but linger on the way his hair framed his face, the strong chin and nose that suited him well, and of course, those mesmerizing eyes. _Mesmerizing?_ Maybe to some but definitely not to her, she tried to convince herself.

But why was he here? And how could he still get under her skin after all this time? So much for being the better person…she had lost her temper upon their first meeting and almost lost control like she used to do when they were young and at each other’s throats. Who was she kidding? It did not matter what age they were; they were _always_ at each other’s throats. They brought out the worst in each other, teasing, criticizing, and baiting one another.

And yet…they absolutely brought out the best in each other as well. Without Gunther’s quips and remarks, Jane would not have pushed herself as hard as she did to prove her worth. And Gunther seemed content to do the bare minimum of work to get what he wanted…until Jane started showing him up. It was a peculiar bond to be sure, each one resenting the other while also growing from each other. Yin and yang. Dark and light. The balanced duality defined their existence in each other’s lives.

“You should get downstairs.” Her mother’s words broke Jane out of her musings. “I’m sure your friends will want to have a look at you before the ceremony begins.”

Jane nodded and thanked her mother. Lady Adeline left misty eyed and joyous.

Jane glanced one last time at her reflection to assure herself that she did not look ridiculous. As she did, a glint behind her caught her eye. She turned and her chest tightened. The necklace from Jester hung on the mantle over the fireplace. She really ought to wear it, at least out of respect and gratitude to Jester for the generous gift. And it would complement her tonight, but something kept her from reaching for it. The thought of wearing it in front of everyone made her uneasy. The necklace represented an intimacy that just did not exist between them. Her heart did not belong to Jester, to his dismay, and therefore she could not wear the token of his affection. Just looking at the trinket made her uncomfortable.

With her mind made up about the necklace, Jane grabbed her sword for the ceremony and made her way to the garden.

Before she could even take the steps down to the bailey, she heard the welcome sound of wings beating on the wind. Dragon landed on the portcullis near her room.

“Dragon!” Jane gave him a warm smile and hugged his nose with all the affection she held for the great green lizard. “I am so glad I get to see you before the ceremony. It seems like ages since our last patrol together.”

“I’ve been busy…getting this ready for you.” He pulled out a large wrapped package that had been hiding within his clawed grasp.

“So, this is what you have been up to the past few days?”

Dragon gave her a sheepish grin before passing the gift to her.

Jane took the large package from him and had to grip it tightly to keep it in her grasp. It was heavier than she expected. Not too heavy to hold in one hand, just more than she had predicted at first.

“Smithy helped too,” Dragon offered. “This is really a gift from both of us.”

Jane unwrapped the package and stared in awe at the item in her hands. A beautiful emerald shield gleamed up at her. Looking at it closely, Jane gasped.

“Oh Dragon…these are your scales.” Indeed, the shield was made with carefully placed layers of Dragon’s green scales overlapping and welded together to form an impenetrable shield. It glimmered with radiance under the light of the low hanging sun. Turning it over, Jane saw a handle the perfect size for her to hold it up while still grasping her sword in her right hand. Knowing now that it was a shield, the gift seemed much lighter than when she first held it. Shields were heavy, bulky things that took practice to hold and wield in battle alongside a knight’s weapon. Of course, Jane’s training had included practice with a sword and shield. However, they had always been too heavy for her to hold and still wield her sword effectively. She had opted for just using her sword if a shield meant compromising her dueling style. Dragon knew this was something Jane had struggled with. The thoughtful, personal gift threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

“I had plenty to spare, and they will grow back. Besides, dragon scales are the strongest material in the land. You will always be protected when you have it, especially if I cannot be with you.”

“This is…” Jane searched for the right words to express her gratitude. “Perfect. It is just the right size and weight for me. Thank you, Dragon. I will cherish it forever.” 

Dragon blushed at the strong praise. “You better get going, short life. They will all be waiting for you.”

“I wish you could be there for my knighting ceremony.” It was a wistful thought Jane had voiced many times over the past few weeks. “If only you could fit inside the great hall.”

“You will barely notice my absence with all the merriment and excitement.”

“Never.” She gave Dragon one last squeeze on his nose, reluctant to leave him behind but knowing this would be the first of many times she would have to. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the bailey Jane was met by all her friends. Pepper raced over and threw herself in Jane’s arms, taking care around the sword and shield. 

“Oh, you look absolutely lovely, Petal.” She stepped back and held Jane’s arms out to see her better. 

Rake, peeking behind Pepper, echoed her sentiments. 

“Ah, I see Dragon gave you our gift,” Smithy pointed to the glittering shield at her side.

“Yes, and it is magnificent, Smithy. You two have really outdone yourselves.”

Smithy raised his hands up in protest. “It was all Dragon’s idea. I just helped execute his vision. Besides, a proper knight needs a proper shield.” 

“Still, it is beautiful,” she argued.

“Not as beautiful as you, Jane.” Jester’s voice immediately put Jane on edge. He stood on the outskirts of their little group, gazing at her with barely veiled longing. Jane nodded her appreciation but made no reply. 

Hazel rushed out at that moment, grabbing Pepper by the arm. “Pepper! I need you back in the kitchen. I can’t tell if the mutton is finished, the stew is smelling funny, and I still have two more loaves of bread to bake!” 

“I will be right there,” she assured the harried child and threw Jane an apologetic look. “I am sorry Jane, but I must go. I will see you at the feast!” She shouted back as she half jogged, half ran back to the kitchen. 

Rake, ever the one to offer his services in times of need, gave Jane the same sentiments before following Pepper into the kitchen to assist her. 

It was at that moment Margery, Smithy’s wife, walked into the courtyard looking regal in a simple wine-colored dress. Although just an innkeeper’s daughter, Margery always held an air of grace befitting a noblewoman. She seemed to float to the group, smiling brightly at first her husband, and then Jane. 

“Jane dear! You are positively radiant!” 

“You are too kind, Margery.” 

“Nonsense, Jane,” she waved her hand in dismissal. “This is your big night. If there were a time to give you all the praise you deserve, this would be it.” Jane’s cheeks warmed at all the attention she was receiving. 

After inquiring after Emmaline- Margery’s mother volunteered to watch her on this special night- both Margery and Smithy took their leave to find their seats for the ceremony. It would be starting any moment now. The sun was almost completely down, casting purple twilight over the castle. 

Jane was now completely alone with Jester in the increasing darkness. She successfully avoided this situation all day only to fail at the last moment. She noted that he did not wear his usual blue jester’s costume. In its place, he wore tan breeches with a loose fitting pale blue tunic. The clothes were simple but still showed Jane that he had put effort into his appearance for this night. She wished he had not. 

“I meant what I said,” he insisted, breaking the silence.

Jane’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at him. “What-“

“You look beautiful.”

“Oh. I don’t feel like myself,” she admitted. 

“Be that as it may, just know that no one will be laughing at you. They will have a hard time taking their eyes off you.” 

Jane did not know how to respond to that. She shifted on her feet and looked past Jester, searching for any possible escape or interruption. She spotted Gunther crossing to the great hall in the distance. He was keeping to himself, but Jane knew the moment he was aware of their presence. His steps faltered and he actually froze when his eyes met Jane’s. She resolved herself for some rude remark from him later. 

He watched them for a moment before deciding something. Then, he was striding toward them with purpose. 

“Excuse me Jane, I have been told to collect you. Sir Theodore wishes to speak to you before the ceremony.” 

Jane internally breathed a sigh of relief. Her pleas for an exit from this awkward exchange had been granted. God was merciful tonight. 

Jester said goodbye and left Gunther alone with her. Now that she thought about it, perhaps she had just been delivered from the frying pan into the fire. 

Jane turned to Gunther, prepared for whatever comments he was about to hurl at her. Instead, she caught him staring. 

“Yes Gunther?” 

He did not answer right away so she searched his face for any telltale signs of his mood. With the sun now gone for the evening, it was difficult to know. The mounted torches around the bailey’s walls offered her limited lighting. 

She pressed him, “Whatever you’re going to say, just say it so I can go to Sir Theodore.” 

He snapped out of whatever reverie he was in, and finally acknowledged Jane. “You look nice, Jane.” Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. Did Gunther just compliment her? 

“…For once.” He just couldn’t resist, could he? She let out a heavy sigh. 

“Can you just take me to Sir Theodore?” 

“Oh, he didn’t ask for you.” Jane let out an exasperated breath. “It just looked like you needed rescuing. What was it, a lover’s quarrel?” His voice full of mockery as he stood with his legs spread apart and arms crossed over his chest. He looked every inch the son of the haughty Magnus Breech in that moment. 

“No!” Jane winced at the revulsion in her voice. She did not mean to sound as though being with Jester would be a fate worse than death, it was just not going to be her fate. She softened her voice, “We are not, and never will be, lovers. Not that this is any of your business.” 

“Well that is a relief to hear.” Jane snapped her head up to stare at him, confused by the admission. “You can do much better than that.” He had never hidden his distaste for Jester.

“Jester is an honorable man and a wonderful friend. Marriage just isn’t in the cards for me. I will faithfully serve the realm as a knight without distractions.” 

Gunther, smirking and teasing seconds ago, sobered. Once again, Jane wished she could see his face better. 

The minstrels’ music started, their melody wafting out to the bailey. The ceremony was starting. Both Gunther and Jane snapped out of their standoff and straightened.

Jane bit her lip, glancing down for one final once over to make sure she was still presentable. Gunther noticed her apprehension.

“Honestly, Jane, you look quite nice.” Jane gave him a close-lipped smile in appreciation. That was perhaps the nicest thing Gunther ever said to her. 

“I must go inside now. Good luck, Jane.” He gave her small bow and strode off in the direction of the great hall. 

Jane followed him with slow, steady steps. This was it. This was what she waited her whole life for…to be a knight. She stood outside the grand double doors, waiting to be announced. The tall, dark oak doors towered over her, trying to intimidate her. She squared her shoulders in opposition and lifted her chin. This was her night. 

She heard King Caradoc give his welcoming speech and then it was no time at all before she heard him announcing her and the doors began creeping open. A sliver of golden light shone through. As the doors widened, Jane took in the scene before her. King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn sitting at their thrones on the dais, smiling at her. Prince Cuthbert and Princess Lavinia sat a little off to the side. A large red carpet stretched all the way down the hall and up the three steps to the dais. On each side of the carpet, long tables littered the large room. Delicate and ornate candelabras decorated the tables, along with shining silver plates and utensils. Her family, friends, and comrades were scattered among the tables, all looking to her with a range of smiles. 

With all the elegance she could muster, Jane stepped into the great hall and made her way down the red carpet. Her heart hammered against her chest with each step she took. She saw her mother and father seated at the front table on the left, both beaming at her with pride. Catching her mother’s eye, she gave her a reassuring smile and Lady Adeline dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. Across the way at the front table on the right, sat her mentor Sir Theodore and the equally respected knight, Sir Ivon. Gunther sat next to Sir Ivon, a stoic expression on his face as their eyes met briefly. There was an intensity behind those eyes, but what they conveyed, Jane did not know. Although everyone in the great hall stared at her, his eyes were the ones she felt burning her for some unexplainable reason as she turned away from him and completed her walk to the dais. 

When she reached the steps leading up to the platform, Jane halted and bowed low.  
Then she straightened but kept her head down in respect while waiting for King Caradoc and what came next. He stood and walked to the edge of the dais. He addressed her as if she were the only person in the room.

“Tonight, Jane Turnkey, you have come to publicly pledge your loyalty to me and the kingdom of Kippernium. You have devoted years to training in the old ways of chivalry and knighthood. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon have prepared you for a life of servitude to the kingdom. They have sworn your worthiness of knighthood. I, myself, have seen your dedication firsthand. If you are ready to take your vows, we will all be honored to have you, our first female knight, as a protector of the realm. Are you ready, Jane?” 

Jane’s heart beat wildly, deafening the sound of King Caradoc’s voice. He sounded as if he spoke to her from a great distance, even though he stood directly before her. Upon hearing him address her specifically, Jane lifted her head and nodded to her king.

“Yes, King Caradoc.” 

He smiled, “Then kneel.” 

Jane did as instructed, bending down to one knee. She was careful not to trip or rip her gown and then set her shield and sword in front of her, holding them erect as is the custom for a knighting ceremony. 

“Please speak your vows with truth and honor. Once spoken, they cannot be reversed. Take this burden with the utmost solemnity,” he warned.

In reverence, Jane bowed her head and spoke the ancient vows all knights before her had uttered. “I, Jane Turnkey, vow to fear God and defend His Church, serve my king with valor and faith, defend my country, uproot my enemy, protect and guard the weak, live by honor and for glory, and remain true and just for all the days of my life.” 

“Well said.” 

King Caradoc motioned for Sir Theodore to bring him his sword. Once in his hand, King Caradoc lifted it up, and the butterflies that threatened to be released inside Jane’s stomach exploded. She knew this next part well. 

He tapped his sword on Jane’s shoulders, first the right, then up and over to the left as he spoke, “I, King Caradoc, dub thee Lady Jane Turnkey, knight of Kippernium.”

“Hail, Lady Jane!” He shouted.

“Hail, Lady Jane!” The great hall echoed back. 

“Rise, Lady Jane and take your place among your comrades.”

The great hall erupted in cheers. 

Jane stood slowly, taking in every aspect of this moment. The king smiling down at her, her parents out of the corner of her eye crying, and Sir Theodore standing tall and proud as any father to her right. She turned and walked over to where Sir Theodore and the other knights sat. They embraced her as their own, all clapping her on the back, giving her a warm greeting as she took a seat next to Sir Theodore. As the cheering died down, the king addressed his guests.

“Friends now is the time to celebrate the tremendous responsibility that one of your own has undertaken. Tonight, let us make merry and feast together in celebration of Lady Jane.” As soon as he finished speaking, large trays of food were carried out by servants and set on the tables. Wine began flowing freely and an atmosphere of mirth permeated the hall. Jane smiled as Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon commended her for her years of hard work and strength of character. Turning from them to speak with one of the knights to her right, Jane finally took notice of who sat directly across from her. 

Gunther.

He had been watching her with guarded eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him, an unspoken challenge. 

He lifted his goblet, raised it to her, and drank, never once taking his eyes off her. 

Jane acknowledged the gesture with a small, polite nod and finally diverted her attention to the knight on her right. Throughout the course of the evening, she could not help but feel Gunther’s eyes on her. She would slide her eyes to peek at him to find him watching her. Of course, he would turn away at that instant and do a sweep of the room or reach for some grapes between them. Jane did not know what to make of his odd behavior. He was acting so…pleasant tonight. He was not the Gunther she knew and remembered. 

Pepper, Rake, Smithy, and Margery stopped by to give their hearty congratulations. Hazel also tagged along, and Jane noticed how she kept glancing over at Gunther and shot him several flirtatious smiles. Her brazenness irritated Jane; it was highly improper. 

The night wore on and people began to leave the feast in small numbers. Her mother and father kindly offered to return her sword and shield to her room when they left. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon soon also retired, leaving Gunther, Jane and a handful of knights and squires at the table. 

It was quite late, after midnight Jane surmised, when King Caradoc announced the feast was over and bid everyone a good night. The remaining guests exited the hall and the servants scrambled about to clean up. Jane, sated and happier than she ever remembered feeling, found herself falling in step with Gunther outside. 

“That was quite the celebration in there,” Gunther glanced back at the now empty great hall. “It lasted much longer than my celebratory feast.” 

“Oh, not that competition stuff again,” Jane groaned. “Not when we might, dare I say, actually be getting along.” 

Gunther let out a short bark of laughter. “I simply meant it as a compliment. You are very much loved and respected by all…if you haven’t noticed yet.” 

“All?” She challenged, a smile playing on her lips. “Even you?” 

He stopped walking and faced her.

“Perhaps.” His lips twitched and that smirk threatened to break through. 

Jane put a hand to her chest for dramatic effect. “Gunther Breech, are you admitting that you might actually respect me?”

The hidden smirk vanished. His lips became a thin, hard line. “Despite what you may think, I have always respected you. I may not always like you, and you sure as hell annoyed me to no end when we were younger…but I have always respected and admired you.”

Jane swallowed hard. She was not expecting such a sincere response from him when she thought they had only been teasing and playing with one another. She opened her mouth to give an apology, let him know she respected him as a comrade as well…but he spoke first. 

“In any case, we should each find our beds and sleep for a knight never knows what the morrow will bring.” He gave her a stiff smile that did not quite reach his eyes and turned on his heel, leaving Jane alone and confused in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who have reviewed and given kudos to this story. I appreciate you all!

“Ah, you finally made it out of bed,” Gunther’s teasing voice called to Jane from behind.

She held in the groan that threatened to escape her lips. Of all the people to catch her after a late morning start, it had to be Gunther. It wasn’t her fault, she reasoned with herself. She was not used to staying out late. The celebration stretched well into the night and caused her to sleep in later than she wished. Normally, Jane woke up with the sun. At dawn she was hopping out of bed, eager to begin training or patrol with Dragon before breakfast. In fact, when they were children, Jane used to tease Gunther for always being late to training. It was a normal occurrence for him to sleep in, dragging himself out of bed only when Sir Ivon threatened to douse him with an icy pale from the well.

This morning, the sun rested comfortably in the sky by the time Jane finally woke up. She threw on her clothes, quickly buckled her sword onto her belt, grabbed her new shield, and rushed outside. The sun greeted her from above, daring to shine down on her with its smug rays. She did not even have time to throw her hair in a plait, and so it stayed an uncontained mane about her head. Patting her hair down as best she could, Jane thought perhaps she could sneak into the kitchen, grab some breakfast from Pepper and go find Dragon before she ran into anybody. Oh, how she was wrong. Caught in the middle of the open bailey.

Turning to face him, Jane almost dropped her jaw at who accompanied him. Hazel was hanging on his arm, one hand pressed to her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

Plastering a smile to her face for the sake of manners, Jane bade them a good morning.

They each responded in kind, although Gunther looked as if he wished to say more. He opened his mouth to speak, giving Jane a quizzical look. What did he want to ask her? However, Hazel was not to be deterred. She tugged at his arm, pouting about how he promised to show her his horse. Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of the pair. She was sure Hazel thought she looked alluring with her lips puffed out in that pout and batting her eyes up at Gunther. Jane thought it made her look childish and silly. _She was just a child; how could Gunther possibly encourage this little crush of hers?_

“Yes, of course,” Gunther replied, quickly looking from Hazel to Jane. Jane, with a hand on her hip, caught Gunther’s eye and stared pointedly at him. Her body language sent her message as clear as if she had vocalized it, _Really Gunther? Have your standards lowered even further?_

He gave no response or acknowledgement of the silent communication that passed.

“Hazel!”

All three companions turned to the voice to see Tomkin heading over to them.

“What Tomkin?” Hazel demanded, eyes blazing.

“Pepper needs you back in the kitchen. After the feast last night, there is still much cleaning to be done before we can even start on the afternoon meal.”

“Don’t worry, I will be there in plenty of time to help clean. Tell Pepper I-“

“Tell her yourself. She wants to see you _now_.”

Hazel let go of Gunther’s arm and gave him a tight-lipped smile, although her eyes reflected anger. “Forgive me, but I must go.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” he replied graciously. “You are needed elsewhere.”

At that, Hazel’s eyes lit up. “What a gentleman you are, Sir Gunther. I thank you for your understanding.”

Jane thought the girl was laying it on a little thick but said nothing.

“Perhaps we may meet this evening to try again?” 

“Perhaps.” Gunther did not speak it as an acquiescence but a noncommittal nicety.

Hazel, hands in tight fists, stalked back towards the kitchen with Tomkin.

Once out of earshot, Jane whirled on Gunther. “This is low, even for you, Gunther.” Derision dripped off every word she spoke.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He shot back, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come now, Gunther,” Jane scoffed. “You’ve always had a, shall we say, penchant for the easy targets…young, pretty girls with nothing between their ears. Or, in this new instance, not enough years to discern for themselves.”

“Careful, Jane. One might think you jealous.”

“Jealous? Ha! That is the least funny joke you’ve ever told…and that is saying quite a bit!”

They stood barely a foot apart, glaring at one another. Once again, Jane was caught off guard by how striking Gunther looked. His raven hair gleamed in the sunlight and his silver eyes held her as if it were the tip of a sword, sharp and dangerous. _What was wrong with her?_ She mentally shook herself and stepped away to gain clarity. 

“I have no time for these pointless games,” Jane huffed.

“And I do? You think I have all day to spar with you?”

“Then why are you here, Gunther?” She demanded. “What was so important that it dragged you away from your busy, adventurous life to return?” It was the burning question on her mind since she first heard of his arrival.

Gunther took in a deep breath from his nose and let it out before answering. “That is a personal matter which is none of your concern.” He spoke low, almost as if afraid to reveal, even in his tone, whatever he was hiding. “But you needn’t worry for I plan on going my way shortly, if you can find it in yourself to endure my presence for a few more days.” His voice was harsh steel slicing through her.

Jane sighed. Once again, her temper got the better of her. Funny how that only seemed to happen around him. She wished to make amends but did not know how. She contemplated apologizing when she heard footsteps fast approaching from behind. It seemed to be their fate to be interrupted this morning.

It was James, and he had a bright smile on his face. “Jane! Jane…erh I mean, Lady Jane now.” He laughed and bit his lip, face growing red.

“Do not worry yourself over it, but whatever is the matter?”

“Matter? Oh nothing! I just wanted to show you that I have been practicing with the bow like you said. Will you come with me so I can show you?” 

“Of course, James.” She turned to leave, and then got an idea. “Actually James, Sir Gunther is an excellent marksman. Perhaps after you have demonstrated your ability, he can give you some pointers.” She looked to Gunther now who had been inching away once he realized the conversation only concerned Jane. “Only if you are able to, of course,” she added. Her way of calling a truce for now. 

He searched Jane’s face for some sign. She wasn’t sure what he found but he finally answered, “I suppose I can offer my services to the boy. I shall meet you two in the training yard in a few moments.”

James thanked him profusely and pulled Jane with him back to the training yard. Jane glanced behind her, but Gunther was already gone.

Once in the training yard, James got to work setting up the bullseye stand and collecting a bow and quiver of arrows. He took a few minutes to carefully select just the right arrow and test a few different bows until he found one that suited him. Jane leaned her arms against the wooden fence that separated the training yard from the rest of the bailey. She couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm and commitment. The wood beneath her arms groaned and bent with extra weight. She turned her head to see Gunther mirroring her stance.

“So, what’s this about?” His voice casual, almost aloof. Such a contrast to the way they spoke to each other no more than ten minutes prior. It was just like when they were young…quarreling with each other one minute and down to business the next.

“James is one of our newest squires. I introduced him to archery a few days ago, but it did not go as well as he hoped. I told him that nothing comes easy and if he wanted to succeed, he would need to practice. With the excitement of the past couple days, I have not had a chance to check up on him.”

“Ah, well there’s his problem.”

“What?” Jane furrowed her brows, wondering what he saw that evaded her.

“His teacher is you.” His mouth turned up at the corner. 

Jane stuck her tongue out at Gunther.

“I was always the best with a bow, and you know it. That is why you asked for my assistance in the first place,” he boasted before flashing her a knowing grin.

“Alright, I am ready.” Jane and Gunther dragged their eyes away from each other and gave James their attention. James nocked the arrow to his bow and lifted it to chest level. He stretched the arrow back in a clean movement and took a deep breath. He stared intently at the target for a second or two and then let out his breath. Then, the arrow was released. It went spinning through the air, streaking across the training yard in a blur. Jane held her breath until she heard the satisfied _thud_ of the arrow meeting its target. The arrow embedded itself into the third ring from the center, a definite improvement from his previous attempt.

He turned to his spectators, an expectant look on his face.

“Very well done, James. That is some real improvement, especially in just the past few days.”

He grinned ear to ear at the praise.

And then Gunther spoke, “It is decent for a beginner.”

Jane shot him a warning; he ignored it.

“Let me give you some tips.” With that he sauntered over to the boy and took the bow from his hands.

Gunther took an arrow, nocked it, and positioned himself. He instructed James to watch how his legs were parted, the positioning of his arms, and finally, his grip. Gunther took a steadying breath, let it go, and released the arrow. It sunk into the dead center of the bullseye. James’ eyes widened.

“The proper stance is important; however, your focus is the most vital aspect of a true marksmen. What do you focus on before you release the arrow?”

“Why, the target, of course.”

Gunther shook his head. “There’s more to it than that.”

He returned the bow to the boy and passed him another arrow. Gunther then instructed him to notch the arrow and ready himself. When James was set, he looked to Gunther for his next instructions. Instead, Gunther came around behind him and lowered himself so that he was eye level with the boy.

“Now, I want you to aim for the target, as usual, but do not release the arrow yet.”

After James complied, Gunther continued. “Now I want you to focus your attention on the tip of the arrowhead. Is it aligned with the bullseye?”

“No…”

“That’s why this step is always crucial. Adjust your grip and arrow until it is aligned with your view of the bullseye.” Gunther used his finger to help guide James to the correct position.

“Is the arrow perfectly aligned with the target.”

“I think so, yes.”

“Now you can return your focus to the target and release when you are ready.”

James let out his breath and released the arrow. It whistled through the air and embedded itself in the second inner circle on the left.

James looked away, color rising on his cheeks. “Still no bullseye…” he mumbled.

“Chase your arrow…Do you understand what that means?”

James shook his head.

“If you start to notice that your arrow continues to skew in one direction, as it appears to favor the left here, follow that direction. The next time you raise your bow, find the center, but move your arrow so that its head is slightly to the left. It can correct issues in your stance, the way your arms hold the bow, or some other problem we cannot see until you master it enough to not need the correction.”

Jane, ready to intervene on James’ behalf moments ago, stared at Gunther in astonishment. She forgot how patient a teacher he could be.

Gunther backed up, giving the boy room to continue his practice alone. He passed Jane and made ready to leave the training yard.

“Oh and,” he stopped just past the fence and turned back, “don’t give up. It will take a lot of time and hard work. More than you think you are willing to give sometimes. Keep practicing.” 

“Thank you, Sir. I shall practice every day!”

“See that you do.”

Then he was gone, off in the direction of the castle.

Jane gave James a few parting words of encouragement and then followed Gunther’s leave.

Before she could get more than a few yards, Sir Theodore cut her off.

“The king wishes to see you, Jane.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes, no need for alarm. He has a task for you.” His grey mustache twitched, a gleam in his eye.

As his words sunk in, Jane’s eyes widened. “Do you mean…I am receiving my first knight’s orders?”

He chuckled, which turned into a fluid cough. He turned away, fighting the coughing fit that took over.

Jane’s heart pinched. Sir Theodore never fully recovered from his bout of pneumonia the previous winter. However, he would not admit it out loud, for his pride would not allow it. Jane, Sir Ivon, and a few other knights tried to broach the subject of retirement with Sir Theodore, but he would hear nothing of it. It broke Jane’s heart to see her mentor, a man who was like a second father to her, push himself so hard. If he continued in this fashion refusing to acknowledge his own body’s limits, she feared she may not have many seasons left with the valiant knight.

“Yes, I do believe so,” he answered once the coughing fit subsided. “Now wipe that concerned look off your face and get excited. No need to worry about an old goat like me. You should be thrilled…and proud. You have worked tirelessly every day that you have been under my care. It is time for you to accept this honor and set out on your first quest as a knight.”

Jane smiled, grateful to her mentor and friend. It did not quite reach her eyes, as she could not simply throw away her worry for the older gentleman. “Thank you, Sir Theodore.”

He escorted her to the great hall which had returned to its normal grandeur since her knighting ceremony. The tables were cleared of their silverware and candelabras and now simply held table runners of Kippernium’s colors, green and gold. The giant tapestries that covered the walls depicted famous scenes from Kippernium history: King Albert II leading a siege in the Battle of Gwent, Sir Harold rescuing Princess Winfred from a kidnapping attempt, the crowning of King Weland after killing Hunfirth the Usurper, and the marriage of King Eadwin the Stout to Princess Edith that united two small kingdoms and created Kippernium as it stands today.

Jane wondered if she would one day have a tapestry of her own.

King Caradoc spoke and Jane snapped out of her daydream. “Now that we are all here, we may begin.”

Jane stood before the dais, hands clasped behind her back. King Caradoc sat on his throne, Queen Gwendolyn at his side. She gave Jane a reassuring smile.

“There is a matter of great importance fast approaching,” he began. “You may have heard rumors that we seek an alliance with Belgania.”

Jane’s ears pricked at the name. Ah yes, thanks to Princess Lavinia.

“The king and queen of Belgania will be arriving at the south port in Nedershire in five days’ time. I need a troop to make the journey to the port, give them our royal greeting, and personally escort them to the castle, as etiquette dictates.”

“Of course, your majesty. I will select the troop and prepare for the journey right away.”

“My apologies Jane, but you will not be the only knight on this journey.”

Jane opened her mouth to speak when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Gunther. Of course.

He swaggered up to Jane and turned to face the king and queen.

“Gunther will be accompanying you.”

The great hall fell deathly quiet. Jane felt the blood rushing to her face.

“Your highness?” Jane questioned softly. “Does his majesty not believe me capable of the task alone?” The color in her cheeks rose further. Had she not proven herself to all that she could be a knight and serve alongside the best?

“Jane, this is not a reflection of my confidence in you. I believe that sending a group of my most trusted knights and squires will make a favorable impression. I must ensure that this meeting goes well. Work with Gunther to select your company; six in all, including you two, should be a fine escort for the king and queen. They will have some of their own guard traveling with them as well, naturally. Gather whatever supplies you’ll need in preparation for the journey, for you leave the day after tomorrow.”

He turned to his wife, thereby dismissing them. Jane gave a stiff bow and walked out, refusing to acknowledge the smug man matching her strides. The day after Gunther’s ceremony he was given a task halfway across the country. Alone. And he had been doing such tasks ever since. Jane wanted to believe the king’s words, but the contrast in Gunther’s circumstances to hers was glaring. It was not fair. This was her first assignment as a knight, and she had to share it with…Gunther! She huffed out a breath, continuing in the opposite direction of the man that would not leave her alone lately.

“Jane, wait. It is not that bad.” He reached for her arm, but she wrenched free.

She whirled around, jabbing a finger at his chest. “You can say that because you have the luxury of being treated as a knight. I have worked myself weary to gain the respect and approval of my fellow knights and the king. And yet, it doesn’t matter because in the end I am still just a woman.”

Gunther sighed, “Everyone respects you and sees you as a true knight. Don’t be stupid.”

Jane opened her mouth to retort, but Gunther did not let her. “I understand that you are angry, but don’t take it out on me. The situation is what it is. King Caradoc thinks this is the best move for Kippernium, so we shall carry out his wishes, as our code dictates. Having a childish tantrum isn’t going to change anything.”

Jane sputtered. “Childish? Tantrum? That is not what I am doing!”

“Could have fooled me.”

“I have a right to my anger, Gunther Breech. You could never understand how hard I had to work to be taken seriously. What would a man, a son of a respected merchant no less, know of such toil?”

He stiffened. “I do not feign to know all of your struggles, Jane.” His voice was dangerously cold. “However, do NOT make the mistake that others do not have their own demons to battle.” He turned his back on her and stalked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane managed to avoid Gunther for most of the afternoon. It was not because she felt shame or guilt or cowardice. Of course not. Jane Turnkey was not afraid of anything. She simply did not wish to engage in yet another argument that seemed to be inevitable when they were around each other. Yes, that was it. However, she knew she had to consult with him soon regarding the upcoming journey.

Luck was soon to be on her side. When Jane reluctantly entered the bailey looking for Gunther, one of the young squires greeted her.

“Lady Jane! Congratulations are in order!”

Jane raised a quizzical brow.

“On your first assignment,” he elaborated. “It must be so exciting!”

“Yes, well, it is an honorable assignment to be sure…” Even if it did not feel that way to Jane, she would put on a brave face and hold her head up high. She would continue to show everyone that she belonged. No matter how long it took. She would gain their unwavering respect and trust.

“Speaking of which, Sir Gunther told me to pass along a message to you: he says to choose the four men that will accompany you two on the journey and he will see to the supplies and horses.”

That suited Jane well enough. As far as she was concerned, the less they saw of each other, the better. 

Jane thanked the young man and spent the rest of her day seeking the men she believed would be best equipped for the job, while still taking into account who would be left behind to defend the castle in the event of, God forbid, an attack. She settled on Bernard, a seasoned knight who previously worked as a knight for hire before finding an honored place in the king’s guard. His experience and insight would be invaluable. The other three she chose – Tristan, Jonas, and Rowen- were all squires that would become knights within the next four years. They took their duties seriously, and Jane had faith they would reflect the best of what Kippernium had to offer as an ally. When Jane told them of the assignment, they practically jumped for joy, the excitement and pride was so apparent. This left Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore at the castle, along with a handful of other knights and squires, should any other issues arise while they were away. Not to mention, Dragon would also be staying behind. Telling him of her impending departure was not a chore she looked forward to.

Satisfied with her meticulous choices, she headed off to supper.

* * *

Gunther, Jane was surprised to see, sat at the table in the garden with Jane’s friends for the evening meal. When they were younger, he almost always avoided mealtimes with others. He was an outsider by choice. They used to invite him to sit with them, but after one too many declines they stopped asking.

Now, Gunther had Hazel draped over him, practically sitting in his lap, as she cooed in his ear about whatever silly nonsense popped into her head. Jane could not explain it, but the sight caused an irrational jolt of anger to rush through her.

She stomped over to the table, deliberately ignoring the unsightly pair that sat at the far end. Apparently, the altogether inappropriate display momentarily caused her to neglect whom she sat next to.

“Good evening, Jane.”

Jane turned to Jester, plastering a cordial smile to her face while her heart dropped to her stomach. She murmured a generic greeting but made no other attempt at conversation.

Jester, whether deliberately or with ignorance, did not register her reluctance to converse. He tried several times to start a conversation with her, to which Jane gave polite yet neutral responses. Jester seemed eager to reprise their close friendship as if nothing happened, but Jane could not pretend. Things were different between them now and it would take time to return to what they once were.

Pepper caught on to Jane’s discomfort and took over the table’s conversation, “Jane! Please tell us all about your thrilling news!” She begged.

Jane was almost certain the gossip already made its rounds, but she was grateful for Pepper’s rescue. Jane obliged and recalled the details of the journey, who would be accompanying them, and how long they would most likely be gone.

The conversation became animated as her friends discussed Jane’s assignment amongst each other. Jane noticed Gunther shooting furtive glances now and then as they ate and talked. _If he has something to say, then say it!_ She thought with annoyance and glared at him in return. Their eyes met from opposite ends of the table and Gunther leaned in to whisper something in Hazel’s ear, eyes never leaving Jane. She huffed and turned away from him, but not before noticing the hint of a smirk on his lips.

“I have faith in Jane’s abilities on this mission.” Jester’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Pepper was saying that this is a very prestigious task for your first assignment and that she would be a nervous wreck if she had to personally escort a king and queen. But I know you will do great.” He gave her a conspiratorial wink.

“Aw, what would Jane do without you to champion her?” Gunther sneered.

Jester reddened, dipping his head down. The others stilled, appalled at Gunther’s brash taunt.

“If you can’t be civil, why bother sitting at the table with us?” Jane shot back. “It’s not like you ever enjoyed our company anyway.”

“I was invited.” 

“That never seemed to matter before.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment while the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Those stormy eyes blazed into her own, although there was something lurking just under the surface…was it satisfaction? How odd.

Pepper finally broke the tense standoff. “It’s getting late and I need to clean up. Hazel, will you help me collect everyone’s dishes and follow me into the kitchen?”

Hazel, who had been glancing from Jane to Gunther with an increasing look of perplexity, gave Gunther an apologetic smile and excused herself. They quickly grabbed a handful of plates and cups on the table and headed to the kitchen. 

Rake not so subtly grabbed Tomkin and Jester and propelled them out of the garden, muttering some excuse about finding a missing wheelbarrow.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Jane accused. “You scared everyone away from enjoying the rest of the meal.”

“Me! You’re the one who insinuated I don’t belong here.”

“I did nothing of the sort. I simply stated that it was odd for you to accept a dinner invitation from _a child_ when you always went out of your way to avoid us before.”

Gunther shrugged and crossed his arms, returning to his default air of indifference. “Perhaps I’ve changed. Maybe the past two years of travel have caused me to value companionship and camaraderie more.”

Jane snorted. “You have not changed Gunther. You are still the same arrogant, selfish man you were before you left us.”

“And you are still as stubborn and self-righteous as ever. Get off your high horse, Jane, before you hurt yourself or someone else.” He stood and, with jaw clenched, left her sitting alone.

Jane slammed her fists on the table and stood. She had every intention of going after Gunther and giving him an earful. She was not finished with him and he was going to know it.

However, the flap of large, leathery wings met her ears and altered her course of action.

“Dragon!” She called into the night sky. A dark shadow flew above her, getting closer and larger with each flap.

She ran to the bailey where he could more easily land and met him. He curled his tail around his body so as not to knock anything over and greeted Jane with a warm smile. She flung herself at the big green dragon and gave his snout a hug in greeting.

“Evening, Jane. Want to go for a night ride?”

Oh, did she. It sounded like heaven in that moment. She had not spent more than a handful of minutes with him here and there since before her birthday and she missed flying with the loveable lizard.

Once in the air, Jane told Dragon all about the orders from the king.

“Why can’t I come?” Dragon pouted upon noticing his exclusion.

“I expect it is so that you do not frighten the king and queen with your presence. Of course, our neighboring lands know of you, but knowing of a dragon’s presence and seeing one in person is another matter entirely. I am sure King Caradoc wishes to introduce you to them personally. It is a great honor, really. You will have an official introduction to royalty.” She hoped the explanation would be enough to placate her sensitive friend.

It seemed to work for he did not press her. However, she knew he still was not fond of her being far from him for such a long time. Jane knew how he felt. She had a similar uneasy feeling. She and Dragon had not been apart for more than a couple days since they met. She supposed they would have to get used to it. As a knight, her primary duty was to her king and country, not Dragon. She would go wherever she was sent, even if that meant leaving Dragon behind.

They flew until Jane became too cold and then he dropped her off at her door.

“Hold your head up, Dragon,” Jane encouraged. “You are the castle’s greatest defense while we are away. Be safe and protect everyone while I’m gone?”

“Of course, anything for you, Jane.” They bade each other goodnight and parted ways.

The following morning, Jane prepared her saddle and pack for the upcoming journey. She made sure to include her bedroll, a few spare changes of clothes, a cloak, a large waterskin, a personal medical bag her mother gave her, her bow and arrow (although she almost exclusively used her dragon sword), a couple daggers, and some sweets Pepper made specially for her on her first knight’s mission.

She and Gunther shared a brief, yet courteous, conversation ensuring everything was ready for the journey. He worked with Pepper to get all the food and water supplies for the party and saw to the horses. Jane collected the king’s scroll of greeting she was to deliver to the king and queen of Belgania when they arrived, and then met with Bernard, Tristan, Jonas, and Rowen to make sure they were packed and ready for the morrow. Everything was set.

The following morning at dawn, the group mounted their horses and set off to the southern county of Nedershire. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments. They are such an encouragement.

Nedershire was about three days’ ride from the castle if all went well on the beginning journey. Once at the port, they were to stay one night at the Blossom Shore Inn with the king and queen or wait there until their arrival. If everything went smoothly and each party was on time, they could return to the castle within a week. If foul weather or some other unforeseeable circumstance occurred, they were prepared for an extended journey up to a month.

They all wore their full armor as they rode. Jane’s sword hung on her hip and her new shield was slung on her back for easy access, should the need arise for them. The others, likewise, had their weapons within easy reach. Gunther gave Jane the lead when the party set out, while he took the rear with Sir Bernard. 

The cold morning grew warm as the sun rose higher in the sky. Even under the canopy of trees, Jane still felt the temperature rise. According to Gunther, soon the wooded path would open to the main road. It would take them through the valley where much of Kippernium’s farmers lived. The area had good soil and Kippernium’s favorable weather made it an ideal location for farmers to settle.

Jane had seen little of Kippernium outside of the castle and nearby village. As a squire, she was given small assignments that required her to leave the castle from time to time, just as these squires accompanying them were. However, they never took her far from the castle. The farthest she ever traveled from her home was a small town on the outskirts of the forest. They needed assistance with a thief in their midst. They did not know who it was, and so they called upon the king for his help. King Caradoc sent Sir Theodore and herself to investigate, catch the culprit, and bring him to justice. Even when she patrolled with Dragon, they had a routine they stuck to. And besides, seeing everything from so high in the air was not the same as experiencing it in person on the ground.

Jane was determined to take in every aspect of this trip. The land, the villages, the people. She could scarcely contain the joy that bubbled up inside her.

The first day of travel passed quickly. Jane relished the sights and people as they passed through villages, farmland, and trading posts. When the sun hung low in the sky and sunset crept closer and closer, they began to search for a place to camp for the night. They currently rode through an expansive field – too open to set up camp. Squinting ahead, Jane spied shadows standing tall in the distance to the left of the road.

“What is that up there?” She asked to all, pointing towards it.

The others followed her direction. “Looks like a small cropping of forest. Probably our best choice at this time,” Gunther answered.

Gunther’s statement seemed true. The last village they passed was at least a half hour behind them. It would be pointless to backtrack just to find an inn. And they had no guarantee they would come across another town before the sun disappeared. It was dangerous traveling after dark, even as knights.

As their horses came closer, they noticed that it would indeed suite their needs nicely. A small forest sprouted off to the left of the road and a trickle of water could be heard in the distance.

They dismounted and led the horses off the road and into the trees. It was not a dense forest, for the trees were spread out generously. They pressed further into the woods until the road could not be seen and they came across a small clearing. The close sound of running water greeted their ears. Jane instructed Jonas and Tristan to search for the source of the water while Rowen and Bernard set up camp. Jane took out her bow and announced she would try to find something fresh for dinner. Gunther, seemingly offended by being left out of a job, declared he would join her.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the others, Jane shifted towards Gunther. She opened her mouth to scold him but stopped at his expression. One eyebrow arched up in expectation, his mouth set in a half smile.

“Well?” He prompted when she did not speak. “I assume you wish to dress me down for coming to hunt with you.”

She willed her cheeks not to flare. Was she that obvious? “I can handle hunting on my own. Why don’t you stay at camp and prepare the fire for when I get back?”

“Be the cook of the journey? I think not,” he scoffed.

“No job is beneath a knight in the service of the king,” she recited from one of Theodore’s ancient texts.

Gunther rolled his eyes. “That is a mantra for those that need to make themselves feel important when stuck with stable cleaning or other mundane duties.”

Jane bristled. “We do what we must as knights, no matter how menial or low the task. Now, if you would kindly leave me be, you are scaring off the wildlife.”

Gunther stepped aside and swept his arm out as invitation to go ahead. With light steps, she began her hunt, searching for movement in the trees or on the ground. A few minutes of searching passed before she heard a flutter ahead. Her eyes scanned the trees until she saw it. A female pheasant, by the looks of her feathers, sat nestled in a branch some twenty feet off the ground. Jane knocked her arrow and lifted it with the bow up to the sky. She aligned her weapon with the target and steadied her breathing. She was about to release the arrow when another sailed past her head and found her target. The bird did not make a sound at the instant kill and fell from its perch in the sky. 

Jane glanced back to see Gunther still posed with his bow. When he noticed her staring, he grinned.

“You stole my kill, Gunther!” She was quite unnerved that she did not notice him still following her. How foolish of her.

Gunther shrugged, unrepentant.

Storming off in the opposite direction of his kill, Jane felt more determined than ever to bring back food for the group, something bigger and better than Gunther’s measly pheasant.

It took about twenty minutes of hunting and tracking, and the sun had practically disappeared leaving the woods in grey twilight, but Jane caught a rabbit. She beamed at her kill as she strode back to camp where a nice fire blazed. Tristan, Jonas, and Rowen sat around it and watched as Gunther finished preparing the pheasant for roasting. Bernard was preparing another pheasant.

Seeing Jane enter the campsite, Rowen greeted her. “Hey Jane! Look what Gunther caught for us!”

Jane ignored Gunther’s pointed look and lifted her own prize for all to see.

“Between those two _small_ birds and this plump rabbit, we should have plenty.”

The three squires gave murmurs of appreciation and excitement at such a fine, warm meal. Bernard remained silent, his usual manner. Gunther gave Jane an appraising look and tilted his head in silent acknowledgement of her catch. She gave him a similar gesture. Their unspoken contest over, no victor declared. A tie for now.

She got to work skinning and cleaning the animal and soon all three were roasting over the fire. The six knights shared a loaf of bread from Pepper and a cheese round along with the meat. Even though they had rations and other goods to eat, nothing beat fresh game cooked over the fire. 

As the meal wound down and the chittering of bats flying overhead filled the empty quiet, Jonas broke the silence of camp. “Sir Gunther, can you tell us a tale? You’ve traveled all over Kippernium these past years. You must have some great stories!”

Tristan and Rowen, brothers one year apart, heartily agreed. Bernard grunted and said he’d turn in for the night.

“You can take last watch,” Jane told him as he settled in his bedroll.

Gunther looked to Jane as the three young men begged for an adventurous story. She lifted one shoulder as if to say _, I don’t care or mind._ Jane would never admit it aloud, but she was just as curious to hear one of Gunther’s traveling tales. As much as she envied him for the past two years, she could not help but feel curious about what he had done in that time. He remained so secretive about himself. His life was a complete mystery. 

“Alright,” he agreed. “There is one that comes to mind.” He shifted forward in his seat on the ground.

Gunther spun a colorful story about two feuding families in the far north. Their feud spanned the past three decades, but the last straw was when one of the family’s daughters went missing. The other family was the number one suspect and they demanded blood for their missing kin. Gunther searched for the young woman while trying to keep the two families from engaging in all-out war. After investigating townsfolk and following some leads on the woman’s whereabouts, Gunther discovered that she ran away with the butcher’s son, a man her family would never approve of as one of the wealthiest families in the northern territory. The family that was accused of kidnapping the woman was given a begrudging apology, and Gunther threatened civil punishment if he heard any rumors of their feud growing again. All three boys were enthralled by the story, thanks to Gunther’s exceptional storytelling skills. Jane herself was on the edge of her seat – figuratively- for much of the story as the twists and turns were revealed. Outwardly she wore a mask of indifference. Or so she thought. When Gunther looked to her at the end of his tale, he caught her stare and gave her a broad smile. He knew she loved hearing it. Somehow, he knew, damn him. 

“What about any fights or battles?” Tristan asked. He always enjoyed hearing all the gory stories from the seasoned knights.

Looking up at the sky, Jane saw that time had passed rather quickly by the placement of the stars.

“It’s late. We should all get some rest. Tomorrow will be another long day of travel.” The boys did not give any verbal resistance, but their body language definitely implied that they did not wish to bed down for the night just yet. “We’ll wake you when it’s your watch.”

“I’ll take first watch. You can get some sleep, Gunther.”

“I can take the first watch,” he offered. “I am not tired.”

“Nor I.”

They stared at each other for a moment before accepting the other’s company for the next hour or so.

“So, what about you, _Lady Jane_?”

“What about me?” She frowned.

“Do you have any exciting stories to share during my absence?”

Jane propped her elbow on her knee and held her chin in her hand as she thought. She mentally scanned her memories as a squire over the past couple years.

“There is one that comes to mind, although exciting is not quite what I would use to describe it.”

Gunther motioned for her to continue. She stood and walked around the fire to where Gunther sat and took a seat on the ground beside him. Even though they were both now on the other side of the camp, she spoke low so as not to disturb the others.

“Last year King Caradoc received a plea from Dunbrock- you remember that little village near East Lake?”

“Jane, I’ve been gone two years, not two decades.”

“Alright, alright. Well, the townsfolk in Dunbrock were terrified that the village was cursed or haunted. They talked of strange goings-on such as animals going missing with the pens still locked up-”

“Bandits, easy. You had to go all the way to Dunbrock for that?”

“Let me finish,” she huffed and smacked him on the shoulder. Gunther threw up his hands in surrender and motioned for her to continue.

“So, animals were missing inside secure pens,” Jane threw him a warning look, “ominous, foreign symbols painted on barns and houses, shop signs defaced or stolen for seemingly no reason, and the most concerning, a trail of blood in the town square leading to the main road out of town.” Gunther’s eyebrows rose at that.

Jane nodded. “Now, the people of Dunbrock are already a superstitious and easily spooked lot, so these nightly occurrences had them cowering in their homes with doors locked and windows shuttered each time the sun went down. The king and Sir Theodore believed the townspeople overexaggerated and that it was most likely just the town drunk or some rowdy kids fooling around. So, they agreed that it was an assignment I could carry out on my own. It wasn’t my first solo assignment, as you well know, but it was the farthest one I was sent on by myself.

“The townsfolk did not have much faith in a woman knight and dismissed me practically the moment I arrived.”

Gunther snorted. “Idiots.”

“It is what it is for me,” she shrugged, hoping she had downplayed it enough so that _Gunther Breech_ of all people would not see how much it still affected her. Every day. She may have earned the respect of her friends and peers at the castle, but the rest of the world was not so quick to accept her.

“Anyway, it was an easy case that was solved in two nights. The first night I stayed at the inn sitting by the window all night for signs of disturbance. Nothing happened, of course. The next night, however, I saw a figure leave a house down the street and stumbled to the well in the middle of town. I grabbed my sword and rushed out to catch him in the act. The man still wore his night robes but had a belt with a sword buckled tight at the hip. He was pulling the bucket up from the well and as I got closer, I saw him grab the bucket, dump water into the street, and throw the bucket back and began lowering it again. I called out to him, but he did not stop. I demanded to know who he was and what he was doing. The man ignored me as if I were not there. I grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to turn him to face me, but as soon as I touched him, he pulled out his sword and began flailing his limbs wildly. It was the first real ‘fight’ I had ever been in,” Jane grinned.

“However, the man was clearly not in full possession of his faculties and I was able to easily disarm him after a moment. He started shouting and hollering nonsense that I couldn’t make out. I clasped him by the shoulders and shook him hard. Finally, he seemed to snap out of whatever it was he was under. He looked around with utter confusion; he had no idea what had transpired or how he got outside. Apparently, he was a retired soldier and in his old age began to sleepwalk at night. At first it was only in his home, but soon he ventured out into the streets, on farms…anywhere his feet would take him. One night he must have cut his hand on something because although he did not remember how, he woke one morning with a deep cut on his palm and a cloth wrapped over it- hence the bloody trail. The townsfolk were relieved that something so simple could be the cause of their woes. However, it was agreed that the man could no longer live alone and continue to wreak havoc on the town at night. He agreed to go stay with his nephew and his family in the northern country who could watch over him and take care of him as he got older.”

“Well that was certainly an unforgettable assignment, I bet.”

“Oh, it was,” Jane agreed. “I still can’t get the image of the white-haired old man in his night garments swinging his sword all the while cursing me,” Jane laughed, and Gunther joined her. It was a pure, boisterous sound.

“I like your laugh.” Jane uttered without thinking. What an utterly mortifying thing to say!

“When it’s genuine and not at my expense,” she added, biting her lip. She hoped that softened the absurdity of the first statement.

The campfire had shrunk to glowing embers, casting dark shadows on the two companions. Jane was grateful he couldn’t see her scarlet cheeks she felt heating her face.

Finally, risking a glance at Gunther, she was surprised to see an unusual warmth in his eyes instead of the mocking derision she expected upon such a silly outburst. It confused her, but not as much as the way they both seemed to be unable to look away from each other. The silence grew thick between them, enveloping them like an uncomfortably warm blanket. Gunther’s eyes spoke so much, but in a code or language she did not yet understand. Gunther leaned a fraction of an inch closer.

“I should go to bed,” Jane blurted out. Her sudden declaration broke the spell they both seemed to be under.

Gunther swallowed and nodded. “Of course. I will take second watch and wake Tristan for third watch.”

Jane hurried over to her bedroll and turned her back on Gunther and the camp.

 _What was wrong with her?_ She thought. _Why was she acting so daft?_

Her actions tonight with Gunther deeply disturbed her. She couldn’t explain why she had acted in such a fashion in front of him, nor the odd silent exchange that crossed between them just now. Jane would have to be incredibly careful moving forward. She needed to be on her guard at all times, not just for the sake of the mission, but to protect herself from a man who always knew just how to make her feel most vulnerable and then use it against her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I had a birthday recently and, between that and some family drama, there has been little time to write. I will try my best to return to a weekly upload schedule, but I can't make any promises at the moment. Thank you all for your comments, kudos, and patience!

Jane woke a little after dawn, as she always did. Lying on her back, Jane gazed up at the trees towering over her. A smattering of branches distorted her view of the light pink sky. A pair of finches chattered away some twenty or so feet above her. Sitting up, she saw Bernard nestled against a tree, whittling a piece of wood in his hand. Jane bade him good morning and began readying herself for the day. She rolled up her bedroll, looked over the map for the journey, and packed up the rest of the supplies left out. Meanwhile, Bernard woke the others and made sure the three squires took the horses to the nearby stream for some water before they left. 

They all began packing their things and readying the horses. Last of all, the troupe donned their armor before mounting. Jane was finishing buckling her sword to her hip when she sensed someone approach. Gunther strode toward her, face formal.

"I gather that we will break our fast on the road?” he inquired with formal indifference.

“Yes, I studied the map to the south port early this morning. I believe with an early start such as this, we might be able to make it to the village of Knollgrave by early evening. I would like the safety of an inn tonight after hearing rumors of serious bandit trouble in the upcoming area. I’d rather not take our chances staying the night along the road.”

He inclined his head in acceptance and returned to his horse.

They set out, easily finding the road from the previous night and continued their journey. They all resumed their travelling order from the day before and ate a light breakfast of cheese and apples as they rode.

Everyone was in good spirits, joking and conversing as the morning turned into afternoon. Gunther stayed noticeably silent.

Jane was unsure what to make of his mood swings. The man went from teasing and arrogant to serious and irritated in a flash. Yesterday he had been amiable enough and contributed to the group’s conversation here and there. And then there was last night. Last night the two of them got along. Well. They talked and even _laughed_ together. Today, it was as if Gunther made a conscious effort to maintain his distance and not engage with her or the others.

 _Or maybe he returned to his old, surly self and last night was a fluke._

They were discussing the possibility of stopping for a quick afternoon meal when Jane spotted some figures up ahead. The well-trodden road currently snaked through a valley with farmlands and tiny villages scattered throughout the land. The figures were sitting off to the side of the road with what looked like a cart. Jane was on her guard in an instant. She warned the others, and Gunther rode up next to her to see what she noticed.

After looking for himself he turned in his saddle to her, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know. It could be nothing, something as harmless as a traveler with a horse who threw its shoe.”

“But…”

“But it could also be a trap. There are no farms or homes in sight so it could be a good opportunity for thieves to take advantage of anyone passing through. I don’t want to take any chance, do you?”

“Bandits do not typically attack in the middle of the day, especially for such a large group as we are. However-“ he added when he saw Jane about to argue, “-caution is never to be disregarded.”

“So how do you suggest we proceed?”

“Keep our hands on our swords casually, but do not pull them out unless there is an imminent threat. I’ll take out my bow and hang back.”

Jane agreed and quickly relayed the information to the others. Gunther remained at the back of the party, his bow out and resting on his left thigh, hidden from the travelers on the right side of the road.

When they were thirty feet away, Jane greeted them, “Good afternoon. Is all well with your travels?”

The eldest of the three, a balding man of middle age, stepped forward with some hesitance. “One of our cart’s wheels broke. My son left to go to the next village for help on foot.” His voice was reedy and guarded.

While the man spoke, Jane observed his wife, presumably, standing next to him and a daughter about Princess Lavinia’s age staying out of site behind them. An ox tied to the cart grazed on some grass.

All three travelers stared at the ground with an occasional darting glance at the knights. They did not seem like bandits, simply a family with a bad stroke of luck. Jane turned back to Gunther. He no longer sat stiff in his saddle, his arms less taught. Even with the distance between them and no words spoken, they both silently agreed that these folks were harmless.

Turning back to the family, Jane addressed them all with what she hoped was assurance of their intent to help, “We are knights of King Caradoc and will gladly assist you in whatever way we are able. Would you allow us to look at your cart’s wheel?”

At the mention of their knightly status, the man visibly sagged in relief.

“Of course, my lords.”

It did not escape Jane that now that he knew they were knights, he only addressed the men. Gunther scowled before the man added, “.…and lady,” with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

The group dismounted and led their horses off the road alongside the cart. Jonas, whose father was a carpenter, always kept a small set of tools on his person. He volunteered to look at the wheel and see what he could do. After a quick inspection, Jonas was certain he could repair the wheel. He set to work while Jane asked Rowen to ride ahead and try to catch up with the son before he made it to the village. The father, Jameson, said it was at least an hour’s walk and his son had left over a half hour ago.

The new acquaintances ate their afternoon meal together as Jameson explained that they were going to the nearest village for some supplies. As farmers, they gained most of their needs from the land or made it themselves. However, they had run out of several necessities and needed to make the trip.

The daughter, fascinated by Jane, continued staring at the lady knight throughout the meal. Her parents were less impressed, and actively avoided her, choosing to make conversation with Gunther and Bernard.

“What’s your name?” Jane addressed the girl.

“Enora Berthou…are you really a knight?”

“Yes,” Jane laughed at her widening eyes. She proceeded to tell the girl the tale of how she met Dragon and thanks to him, set her on the path of knighthood.

“You’re the dragon rider!”

Jane liked the girl a lot and could tell she was just as entranced with the life of a female knight as Jane was when she was a child. Her parents, however, cast thinly veiled frowns in Jane’s direction as she continued to interact with their daughter.

A little less than an hour from the time he departed, Rowen returned with Jameson’s son riding behind him. The timing was well-planned for Jonas just finished the wheel. The family gave their thanks and piled into the cart, except for Enora. 

While her parents were busy making sure everything was ready to go, she leaned in and whispered, “Do you think I could become a knight?” Her brown eyes sparkled at the word.

“Absolutely,” Jane replied with utmost conviction. “If you ever find yourself at the castle, ask for me and I will see to it that you are given a fair chance.” With that, she winked at the girl who grinned ear to ear.

“Enora!” Her father barked and she jumped into the cart, casting a longing look at Jane and the adventuring party. Jane sensed a kindred spirit in Enora and made a mental note to visit her in the future to support her. She hoped her parents would not bar her from the life she so desperately craved. However, she knew just as well that females were not encouraged to partake in such a life. She sent a silent prayer for Enora and then they were off again. 

The delay set them back, and Jane now feared that they would not, in fact, reach Knollgrave before nightfall. As the day wore on, that became more evident. By late afternoon they left the flat farming land behind and entered a dense forest. The trail was smaller than the main road behind them, leaving room for only two horses at a time. The thick foliage also slowed their progress.

According to Jane’s map, the forest path twisted and turned deep into the woods for many miles before widening to the mountain town of Knollgrave. With the sun dipping lower and lower in the sky, it became dark quicker under the shade of the trees. Jane resigned herself to the fact that they would not exit the forest before night descended on them.

Bernard, who knew this particular forest well, offered to scout ahead for a place to camp. He remembered several camping spots that should provide them protection for the night. The rest dismounted and walked their horses for a time, stretching their legs in the process. When Bernard returned, he led them up the path a quarter mile and then took a left into the wilderness. The trees were dense here and they had some difficulty maneuvering the horses deeper into the foliage. After several minutes however, they came to a section of the forest littered with rocks and boulders. Rounding one of the large boulders, they saw a nice flat area to camp and light a fire without trees in the way. The boulders would offer them some additional coverage and Bernard promised a stream nearby for the horses.

At Jane’s request, the squires took the horses to the stream for some water and rest. In the thick forest, the fading sun was even fainter. The dark tree canopy cast a premature grey twilight over their camp, causing Jane to give up on hunting for fresh food tonight. She dropped her pack on the ground and announced she would search for some wood and sticks for a fire. Bernard began unpacking their rations for supper.

Jane felt, rather than heard, Gunther follow her into the trees.

She turned around expectantly. “Yes?”

“I thought I might accompany you. It is nice to walk around for a bit.”

Her eyebrows furrowed but she did not say anything, only nodded. They both walked in silence except for the occasional crack of a branch or to stoop for some wood.

“Jane,” Gunther interrupted the calm quiet after some time.

Jane paused, shifting the kindling in her arms.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes…”

“Was that man’s reaction- the one we helped today- a normal occurrence for you?”

“Of course.”

He let out a breath. “I did not realize you dealt with such hostility. Inside the keep, you are respected and praised for your abilities.”

“It’s been many years since we went on assignment together, and even then, we had Sir Theodore or Sir Ivon to keep any unsavory comments away. You wouldn’t have had a way of knowing,” Jane offered, shrugging her shoulders. Gunther nodded, but still held a slight frown.

“Can I ask you something now?” She ventured.

“It seems only fair.”

“You have already stated your reasons for returning are your own, and I will respect your wishes. However, why did you stay away so long in the first place? The king is quite pleased with all you do for the kingdom and desires to shower you with his gratitude more often. Sir Ivon also missed you, although I know he will never admit it. What was it that kept you from returning?”

Gunther gave Jane a pointed look.

“What? _What_?” Then it dawned on her.

“Wait, are you saying it’s _my_ fault you stayed away?” Baffled, Jane dropped her kindling.

Gunther looked away and raked a hand through his hair.

“Was I so terrible that you had to stay away from the castle, from your home, for _two years_?” she demanded.

“No!”

“Then what, GUNTHER? What is it about me that so offends you that you feel the need to be anywhere but the castle?”

“I- “

A shout from the direction of camp stopped him. The sound of swords clashing reached their ears. They shared a silent, panicked glance before kicking into action and pulled out their swords. Kindle long forgotten, the two raced back to camp as fast as their bulky, armor-clad bodies would allow.

The sight that greeted them filled Jane with dread. Bernard currently fought two men with short swords at once. An arrow protruded out of his upper back. Jonas, Tristan, and Rowen were each engaged with their own attacker. Jane was about to rush in and aide Bernard when she saw a flash of movement in the trees.

An archer!

The armed man stood hidden behind a wide tree, raising his bow to take another shot at Bernard who posed the biggest threat.

“Gunther, look!” She jabbed her sword at the man.

Granite eyes nodded at Jane as he pulled out the bow at his back and strung an arrow in the blink of an eye. Jane grabbed her shield at her back and raced to Bernard’s side, hearing the whistle of Gunther’s arrow as it sped passed her and towards the ranged assailant. It must have found its mark because Gunther soon entered the fray also.

Distracting the second man attacking Bernard, Jane swung her sword at the man. He noticed her in time and deflected the blow just barely. He thrust his sword at her and Jane’s met his in fury. Bernard and Jane fought off the attackers back to back. For bandits, these men seem adequately skilled. The man before Jane parried each of her fierce attacks and used decent foot work as he patiently waited for something.

That something was several more men emerging from the trees. They moved to the young squires, who Gunther appeared to be assisting now.

They fought under cover of darkness, giving each side equal disadvantage. With the arrival of reinforcements, the fatigued bandits renewed their efforts in earnest. With the scales tipped against their favor, Jane realized she needed to end the fight with her current assailant _now_ so she could help Gunther and the squires who were surrounded. Under the dim, moonless night, Jane’s attacker fumbled, perhaps on a branch or rock. Jane did not hesitate at the gifted opportunity. She deftly knocked his sword away and plunged her dragon’s sword into his chest. The man fell back, eyes rolling back into his skull. A pained moan escaped his lips before he met the ground. Then, stillness.

Her first kill.

No, she could not dwell on that now.

Jane shook aside the dreadful cold that began to seize her heart and threw herself at the men circling Gunther and the boys. One of the men was surprised by Jane’s sudden approach and she instantly took the opportunity to stab him in his side while he still turned towards her. Rowen, who stood before him, also took advantage of his distraction and swiped his sword across his front, from navel to shoulder.

Jane spied Bernard entering the fight out of the corner of her eye, blood oozing down his back. It was almost even numbers again, seven against their six. Jane liked those odds.

Jane, Gunther, and Bernard fought to keep the bandits occupied with the three of them instead of targeting the young boys. The squires proved their worth however, when Jonas dispatched one of them in one clean blow, and Tristan and Rowen each got another while they were preoccupied with Jane and Bernard. Now that he was not fighting multiple attackers simultaneously, Gunther made quick work of the man in front of him. Between the six companions, they felled two of the three remaining bandits. The last man, seeing his imminent defeat, threw his sword to the ground in surrender.

Gunther pointed his sword at the man’s throat and ordered him to spread his hands high. Jane stepped forward and checked to see if the man had any more hidden weapons, just a simple hunting knife in his boot. She took it and flung it on the ground with his sword.

“Who are you and why did you attack us?” Gunther’s demanded.

“J-just following orders from my captain,” he answered, voice quivering.

“WHY?” Gunther pressed.

He hesitated, looking to the heavens as if for divine intervention.

Gunther pressed the sword’s tip to his throat. A tiny droplet of blood sprang from the contact.

“I will not ask again,” his voice cold and harsh.

“Gunther, look!” Jane, pushed the man’s cloak away, revealing the soldier uniform and colors of Chalonreaux, a kingdom to the northeast of Kippernium. The relations between the two nations had always been tentative at best.

“Chalonreaux makes an act of war with these exploits!” Jane hissed.

“Explain. NOW.” Gunther’s sword pushed farther into the man’s neck. He jerked back instinctively, only to hit the broad chest of Bernard.

“Alright, alright…” He sighed heavily. “King Philippe does not want the alliance between Kippernium and Belgania to take place. He charged my captain with tracking your party down and ensure that the meeting between the two kingdoms does not take place. He believes that if you never showed up to greet and escort them, the insult alone would be enough for them to break the alliance before it begins, although he has other measures in place as well. Chalonreaux would not be suspected of any foul play, and King Philippe would be free to make his move- “

Before he could finish his tale, an arrow sank deep into the man’s forehead. They all spun in the direction the arrow came from. The archer Gunther got earlier leaned heavily against a tree, dropping his bow.

“Stupid jackass,” he grunted, holding his bleeding side before falling to his knees.

“Stay with the prisoner,” Jane told Bernard, and she and Gunther stomped over to the fatally wounded man.

“What did your companion mean by your king having other measures in place?” Gunther asked while dragging his sword up the man’s torso to his throat.

“Threaten me all you like,” he sneered up at the pair, “but you’ll not get anything from me.”

“In that case, we have no need of you.” And before Jane could utter a sound, Gunther cut the man’s head clean off his shoulders.

Gunther wiped his blade on the dead man’s cloak while Jane stared at him, dumbfounded. Before he turned to go back to the others, Jane stopped him.

“He could have told us something, you didn’t give him a chance!”

“You heard him, Jane. He had no intention of helping us. He did his duty, protecting his lord’s secrets. He was prepared to die for them. I obliged.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. I looked him in the eye and all I saw was spite and determination. He knew he was going to die soon anyway. There was nothing we could say or do to persuade him.”

“But did you have to kill him?” Jane cried, not willing to accept the cold-blooded murder she just witnessed with her own eyes.

“Yes.”

“Why?!”

Gunther stepped close, towering down at her. “What if he survived long enough for one of his men to find him and tell them everything that transpired here and where we are?”

Jane opened her mouth to retort, but he continued. “And we cannot take him with us. We have a long journey ahead; he would only slow us down in our quest to be obedient to _our_ king. Leave your saintly sensibilities behind, Jane. There’s no use for them out here in the real world,” he sneered. “Get tough and get used to it.”

He left her there, reeling from his words as if he had slapped her.

“What else did you learn?” Tristan asked when they returned to the scene of the battle.

“Nothing. His companion made sure no other information would be given away. I don’t like that; it means there’s more to this story than a simple interference with an alliance.”

“What do we do now?” Rowen asked.

“Bernard needs medical attention,” Jane interjected. “I can patch him up with my medicinal kit, however, he could still catch infection. It would be best if he returns to the castle.”

Gunther nodded in agreement. Jane went to fetch her medicinal kit and hurried over to Bernard. She took out the arrow, much to his chagrin, and began cleaning and mending the open wound as best she could while Gunther continued.

“Someone needs to tell the king what has transpired and prepare for attack. We have no idea what Philippe is planning or what his alternatives are now that this attack failed. With our current location from Chalonreaux’s borders, he probably won’t expect a report for another day or so. If you ride hard through the night and don’t stop, you can make it back to the king by tomorrow evening.”

“Us?” Tristan asked.

“Yes. You, Rowen, and Jonas must accompany Bernard to make sure he makes it. This mission just became much more dangerous than originally thought. I don’t want three inexperienced squires- “

“Hey!” They all protested.

“-dying on my watch.” He looked to Jane for agreement which she did. “The four of you will have the best chance staying together with as large a group as possible. Jane and I will continue to the south port as planned and meet the king and queen.”

“Damn coward archer,” Bernard muttered, breaking his silence since the encounter. He was as ready as could be under the circumstances.

“You all are alright?” Jane checked with each of the boys.

Satisfied that no one else was injured, Jane and Gunther helped them ready the horses once more, walking them to the road. They mounted, Bernard grunting as he did so.

“Remember,” Gunther warned, “ride hard and fast through the night. Do not make any stops until you get to the castle. You may need to change horses; Bernard will know when the horses reach their limit.”

Tristan, the oldest of the three boys at seventeen, nodded and clasped Gunther’s extended hand.

“Godspeed!” Then they took off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane and Gunther dared not speak a word during their tense ride for fear of what may be lurking in the darkness. They only prayed that they would make it to Knollgrave with no other issues. It was the safest option now. They agreed that staying in the clearing was no longer viable. If there were other Chalonreaux soldiers around waiting for their comrades’ return, the first place they would come looking for them would be the camp. Before leaving, Gunther had taken one of their coats with the Chalonreaux emblem as proof of their treachery.

Their prayers were answered for they rode into Knollgrave before midnight.

Exhausted, they dismounted at the first inn they saw. Jane offered to stay with the horses while Gunther went in to inquire about lodging. A few moments later, Gunther returned.

“The innkeeper said we may keep our horses in the stable around back.”

After ensuring the horses were tethered and taken care of for the night, they grabbed their packs and shuffled into the inn. With each step, Jane’s entire body felt leaden as she forced herself up a flight of stairs. Her exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her as Gunther turned to the right at the top of the stairs and led them down a short hallway, to the last door at the end of the hall.

Even in her fatigued state, it did not escape Jane’s notice that he showed them to a single room. The knot slowly forming in her stomach grew and contorted when she stepped inside.

One bed.

Jane’s eyes swiveled to Gunther, trying not to show the panic she felt inside.

He shrugged and closed the door behind them. Crossing over to the window, he dropped his pack on a chair and lit a candle on the desk next to it. He then began taking off his armor. Jane, realizing how sore and hot she was in hers, made to do the same. With the cumbersome weight of the metal off her body, Jane regained some of her usual vigor. However, her eyelids still felt heavy on her own eyes.

Gunther began shrugging out of his tunic, leaving only a thin, white undershirt. Jane averted her eyes, trying ever so hard not to blush. The thin fabric and light color left little to the imagination. Jane could see the hard lines and muscles on the flesh underneath. He sat down on the bed, the wood creaking and bending under his weight and yanked his boots off.

“Well, are you just going to stand there all night or what?” he demanded. Fire heated her cheeks. “I don’t know about you, but I for one cannot wait to finally get some sleep.”

She cleared her throat, “Gunther,” and waited for him to catch on.

“What?”

She gestured to the bed. “It’s…there’s only…”

“One bed?” He finished, his lips threatening to reveal an annoying grin. “Look, this was the only room left. It’s our only choice.”

“Well we don’t _both_ have to sleep on it,” she insinuated.

“If you want to maintain your virginal modesty for the sake of a point, be my guest. I am not sleeping on a hard wood floor when there’s a perfectly fine bed right here.” He patted the mattress.

Jane groaned and weighed her options. Sleeping on hard wood planks would be much worse than a forest floor. At least the woods had soft earth, grass, and occasional pine needles to soften the ground. It would be a miserable night sleep. However, the thought of her and Gunther not only sharing a room but a _bed,_ did horrid things to her stomach.

Finally, she lost the argument with herself. The assignment was more important than her propriety. They should be as well rested as possible for whatever else they may face on the journey.

She let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine.”

She stomped over to the chair, moving Gunther’s pack to the floor none-too-gently. Taking the pack’s place on the chair, she tugged off her boots and pulled off her own tunic. She still wore her brown binding vest over her cream undershirt. The vest kept her womanly chest secure and out of the way during all manner of knightly duties. Jane unlaced it and removed it, rotating her now unburdened shoulders. Now only in her cream undershirt and trousers, Jane felt much more comfortable for bed. She took an extra moment to remove her leather hair tie. A sigh escaped her lips as she ruffled her fingers through her hair to free her fiery strands and gently massage her scalp. 

Turning around, she froze at Gunther’s expression. His mouth hung open as he looked her over from her bare feet to exposed, sleeveless arms and shoulders, to unbound mane. 

“Never seen a female before?” Jane snapped.

Gunther shook himself. “Why Jane, until this moment I forgot you were, in fact, a female,” he teased, grinning wickedly.

Jane glowered at him as she made her way to the bed. Gunther still sat in the middle of the mattress. Jane gestured impatiently for him to move over so she could get in.

Snickering, Gunther moved to the far side of the bed and stretched out, pulling the covers over his legs and waist. With heart hammering, Jane lowered herself to the bed. She made sure to sleep as far away from Gunther as possible without falling off the edge of the bed.

“Goodnight Jane.” Gunther’s low, warm voice washed over her like dragon fire. Equally uncomfortable and exhilarating.

She willed herself to calm down enough to reply, “Goodnight Gunther.”

Jane worried she would not sleep in such a state, but the long journey and earlier battle took care of that. She fell sound asleep in minutes.

* * *

Jane was incredibly warm and cozy. This fuzzy feeling reminded her of the times she camped out in Dragon’s cave and his tail would wrap around her protectively while he slept. It is a powerful thing to feel loved and cherished by someone who isn’t your kin. Someone who chooses to love and protect you, place you above themself. That was the happy feeling she experienced now.

With eyes still closed to the world, Jane’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. Dragon wasn’t with her now so who…?

The events of the previous evening snapped into focus with utmost clarity. Jane’s eyes flew open and her heart sped up at the sight before her.

Jane was snuggled gingerly against Gunther’s chest. She had one fist buried in his shirt material, holding him close while his arm draped over her waist, hand clasping a tangled mass of her dense curls.

Jane’s rousing must have woken Gunther, for Jane felt him stir and then his body tensed, comprehension dawning. Suddenly she was gazing into the depths of twin silver pools. If the eyes were the window to the soul, then Gunther’s soul was a quiet yet powerful storm in that moment. The intensity smoldering behind his eyes made Jane want to blush, though she did not know why. Her stomach flutterings returned once again, as it was wont to do since Gunther’s return. She seemed to have no control over her body’s reactions to him.

Was it just her or was his face getting closer…?

A rumble downstairs in the tavern shattered the trance Jane found herself in. She cleared her throat and pulled back. Gunther, following her lead, disentangled himself from her inviting embrace. His hand in her hair behind her back lingered a second longer than the rest of him as he moved away. Jane immediately jumped out of bed and turned her back on the attractive man still looking at her funny.

Now across the room with some distance between them, Jane grabbed her pack with her clean clothes. It was a shame she wouldn’t have time to bath before they left the inn. There was a small screen in the corner for such an occasion, but Jane would have to use it to change, instead of taking a long hot bath like she wished. She cast one final glance over her shoulder to see Gunther climbing out of bed and reaching for his pack on the ground for his own clothes. Comforted knowing he would be occupied with his own morning routine, Jane stripped and changed into a fresh set of undergarments, breeches, and tunic, but not before lacing up her binding vest once more. She stuffed her soiled garments back into her bag and peeked her head around the screen. Her breath caught in her throat. Gunther had his back to her while he laced up his breeches. That’s not what caused Jane’s reaction, though. He had no shirt on, not even an undershirt. His bare back and arms were a sight to behold. His muscles looked as if they were sculpted from marble. His broad shoulders rippled with power and energy as he pulled a white undershirt on over his head. Gunther was beautiful. And mesmerizing. Her face heated at the perfection before her.

Jane quickly stepped out from the screen before he turned around. He absolutely did NOT need to know that she had been peeking like a wanton wench.

The pair finished donning their armor and collected their things. They were getting a late start, thanks to last night. Jane took comfort in the fact that at least they were starting their day in Knollgrave, several hours up the road from where they would have started at their camp in the woods. Gunther reached into his pack and took out a few coins.

“Here, why don’t you purchase us breakfast somewhere in town while I finish up with the innkeeper and gather the horses.” He pressed the coins into Jane’s hand and left without waiting for her confirmation.

Downstairs out in the street, Jane looked around for some promising goods. She spied a baker’s shop a little up the road. The smell of fresh baked bread and sweets wafted to her nose, beckoning her to come closer. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she imagined the delectable treats awaiting her inside.

When she was finished in the bakery, Jane returned to the front of the inn, meeting Gunther leading the horses from the stable in the back. Jane handed him one of the two parcels in her hand. He immediately thrust his hand into its depths and pulled out a custard tart.

“Still warm,” he commented appreciatively. He took one large bite that consumed half the pastry in one go. Jane pulled out hers and ate greedily as well. The sweet custard and buttery goodness of the pastry mingled on Jane’s tongue in a heavenly manner. Gunther finished his seconds later and bit his lip to try and hide the genuine smile that crept up when he noticed a second pastry in his bag. Jane figured if Gunther were anywhere close to as hungry as she felt, one tart would not do. Their second items were cheese and onion pasties.

They walked through the streets of the village and only mounted their horses when they had finished their breakfast. Then, the journey began in earnest once more. They were supposed to make it to Nedershire this evening, although neither looked forward to breaking the unsavory news to the king and queen of Belgania. Jane and Gunther did not know how they would react to such news.

Traveling as a pair had its own sets of advantages and disadvantages. They were able to travel faster and cover more ground, but their smaller number also added greater risk to being jumped while on the road. A group of six armored knights were not to be trifled with, unless one had a death wish. Two knights, however, are another matter entirely.

Jane remained silent for most of the morning, distracted by the images plaguing her mind that she had shoved away in her exhaustion until now. Images of the men she killed. Crimson flowing out of flesh. Her steel sword slicing through limbs like bread. Faces contorted in fear. Her own horror reflected in their irises. The gruesome gurgling sound they made as they suffocated in their own blood.

“Jane?”

Gunther’s voice dragged her out of her reverie.

“Yes, Gunther? What is it, did you hear something?” She whipped her head left to right for a sign of treachery.

“No, everything is alright.” He reached over and tapped her shoulder. “But are you? Alright, I mean…”

“Oh.” Jane tugged her hair, pulling on a single strand and twisting it around her finger. In their haste to continue their journey that morning, Jane left her hair loose and wild.

“Well, I…” She bit her lip. Should she confide in Gunther? It would be so like him to laugh in her face about her guilt over killing an enemy. Looking into his eyes, eyes that held concern and compassion, Jane took a steadying breath. She needed to get this off her chest and confess it to someone, anyone. It didn’t matter who; her soul demanded this burden be relieved.

“I was lost in my thoughts.” He gave her an encouraging half smile. “Yesterday’s attack…It was the first time I’ve _killed someone_.” She barely uttered that last words above a whisper.

He cursed under his breath. “Of course, I’m an idiot.” 

Jane, who was staring intently ahead, sharply focused her attention back to Gunther.

He rubbed a hand over his chin and stubble, eyes averted in guilt. It made no sense to Jane.

“I should have realized…” he began. “Do you wish to talk about it? It can help.”

Jane’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“I speak from my own experience,” he explained. “The first time I…killed someone. I didn’t sleep for three days. His face haunted me every time I closed my eyes.”

Jane’s eyes widened at Gunther’s words. She expected him to brush her off, perhaps even poke fun at how impractical she was behaving.

“It only got better after I talked about it with someone. It was like an infected wound, slowly spreading to every part of me until I felt physically ill. Getting it off my chest was the best medicine to accepting it and moving on.”

“Who did you talk to?” Jane wondered.

“At that time, I traveled in groups whenever I could for safety. There was an old man, a former soldier, who noticed my reticence. He recognized it as ‘a man tortured by death’ as he put it. He said it would take time to get used to it, the killing and death. But talking about it relieved some of the burden and guilt…and it did. So, if you want to talk, I’m here.”

“I don’t know if I could ever ‘get used to’ taking a life.”

“Then don’t worry about that now. Focus on what you _can_ do right now.”

Jane grabbed her hair and began twisting again, a bad habit her mother scolded her for since she was a child. “I remember all of it so clearly. The way my blade cut through their flesh so easily, their last looks frozen on their face forever, the cold dread that gripped my heart and has not let go since…” She shook her head as if it would help chase away the memories.

“You did what you had to do to survive and protect us all. We had no choice, _you_ had no choice.”

Jane inclined her head in agreement but said nothing in return.

Gunther sighed and leaned forward in his saddle, “As knights of the realm, the time for death will come again and again. The best we can do is regret the actions taken by our foes that lead them to the tip of our sword.”

“And what of mercy? Compassion?” Jane’s thoughts wandered back to Gunther’s swift justice the day before, no hesitancy on his part.

“When possible, extend it. When not, do whatever is necessary to keep yourself safe,” his eyes bore into Jane with vehemence.

“And what about the king? The country?”

He blinked. “Yes, of course. Do whatever is necessary to keep yourself and the kingdom safe.”

“I understand the truth in your words, but accepting them will be another challenge.”

“It will, but you don’t have to face that challenge alone,” he smiled. It was a genuine sort that reached his eyes and made him look even more handsome.

Jane’s heartbeat sped up.

 _What is happening to me?_ Jane wondered.

Gunther got under her skin and knew how to irritate her in every possible way. And yet, here he was consoling her. His reappearance in her life left her confused and at a loss for how to proceed with him. Despite her insistence that he had not changed, Jane was wrong. She would admit that to herself at least. Gunther had changed, in more ways than Jane was just now beginning to understand. And how was she reacting to his change of attitude and even attention towards her? It was almost as if…

Impossible.

She stopped that line of thought immediately. She was not acting herself, Jane reasoned. She had been on edge since before her knighting ceremony and circumstances had kept it that way ever since. Naturally, she would be a little off balance considering their current situation. She needed to refocus on the mission. She mentally scolded herself for allowing any distractions to keep her from staying sharp and being her best.

Straightening her back in the saddle, Jane lifted her chin with determination. They would reach Nedershire by nightfall, deliver the king’s message, and fulfill the mission. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> P.S. I know the whole "OTP waking up together after being forced to share a bed" is a worn-out trope, but I just adore it so I don't care! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

The last stretch of the journey led Jane and Gunther on a winding road through large rolling hills littered with many jagged rocks. The bright green grass of the towering hills contrasted with the gray, overcast sky looming over them. Hopefully before twilight they would emerge from the craggy, coastal hills and reach Nedershire and the south port that lay just beyond.

Although the landscape before them appeared beautiful and impressive, Jane and Gunther knew it meant the perfect place for an ambush planned by ne’er-do-wells. Hills and mountains were a common hiding place for thieves and thugs to hide until unsuspecting travelers passed by. They became even more wary as they rode, each bend in the road a chance of danger.

Neither wished to speak, preferring to keep all senses focused on the environment around them. When they did speak, it was in reluctant, hushed tones. They did not even stop for the midday meal. Instead, they devoured their rations with haste while they rode. The stiff, smoky salted meat Jane chewed on reminded her of Pepper.

_“It’s not as difficult as you may think to make, Petal.”_

_“Be that as it may, I am forever amazed at your ability to preserve our trail rations in such an edible fashion. I’ve had the awful stuff they call ‘food’ in the market being sold to adventurers and travelers. Yours, without a doubt, puts them to shame.”_

_“Evening ladies,” Gunther interrupted, swaggering into the kitchen. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he leaned forward across the table from them._

_“Oh, what do you want, Gunther?” Jane questioned._

_“Tsk tsk, such a tempestuous disposition. You really ought to learn to control that, Jane. It does not reflect well on a would-be knight.”_

_Jane clenched her fist from under the table._

_“What Jane means to say, Gunther, is that we are very busy in the kitchen so if you have a purpose for your presence here, please be quick about it or be on your way.” Pepper smiled, softening the force of her words. Pepper could not stand to be cross with anyone, even Gunther, if she could help it. Her sweet nature was an ever-humbling trait Jane admired in her friend._

_“Well ladies, I happened to miss the midday meal this afternoon. I was in the woods assisting Sir Ivon and only just returned. I hoped there would be some leftovers for me or some other food around the kitchen.”_

_“Yes, yes of course! Wait here.” Pepper ran across the room to the pantry. She returned with a baguette and wooden bowl and spoon. She dropped them on the table between Jane and Gunther, only to grab the bowl again and hurry over to the main fireplace. A large, black cauldron hung over the dwindling embers. Pepper retrieved the ladle hanging from the fireplace mantle and scooped up the mixture. She had to scrape from the bottom, her arm up to the elbow disappearing into the large pot._

_Returning with the steaming bowl, she placed it on the table next to the bread and spoon. “Here you go. I always keep all leftovers until after supper just in case. You’re lucky there was some stew leftover today. Usually everyone gets seconds, or thirds, and it’s all gone.”_

_“Thank you, Pepper.”_

_“What, you’ve learned to use manners in the last six hours since I saw you?” Jane taunted._

_“I’ve always had them, Jane. Perhaps you never cared to notice. Or,” he snuck a glance to Pepper, “maybe it’s just you that I have trouble exchanging pleasantries with.”_

_“Of course, it’s always my fault for your lack of human decency.”_

_“Can you fault me for that?! Your annoyingly self-righteous and stubborn attitude could drive a saint to madness! You are a pesky fly that has outstayed its welcome and won’t leave me alone!”_

_“Ha! I knew it! I knew you blamed me for all your problems. Well Gunther, maybe it’s time you learn to be accountable for your own actions. You wonder why nobody wants to be around you? Because you’re an unpleasant, ungrateful, arrogant bog weevil!”_

_“Jane!” Pepper admonished. She turned to Gunther, also sending him a silent chide. “You both are behaving like children, and I will not tolerate it in my kitchen. Either make up or leave.”_

_“No need, Pepper,” Gunther spit out. “I’ll take my leave.” He gathered up his food and stomped to the door leading to the garden but did not exit immediately. After a moment, he turned back towards Jane, his gaze still not quite reaching her._

_“Just wait, Jane. I’ll be knighted next week and out of your frizzy hair. Then you won’t have to worry about me being around, making everybody uncomfortable with my ‘unpleasant’ presence.” With that, he stormed out._

_He was scarcely out the door before Pepper turned on Jane. Hands on her hips, stern frown on her face._

_“I’m sorry, Pepper. I didn’t mean to make you upset. It’s just, you know how much that little weasel gets under my skin…”_

_“Yes, yes I do.” Her voice trailed off in thought. Suddenly the corner of her mouth turned up, in a subtle smirk. “And it seems you do the same to him.”_

_“Yes, it is why we have been such bitter rivals all our lives. That is not a new revelation.”_

_“No, but men have other reasons as to why a woman might ‘get under their skin’, as you put it.” Again, that ghost of a smile appeared._

_“Explain yourself, Pepper. What are you going on about?”_

_“Nothing, Petal.” She shook herself. “Nothing, save for my own personal instincts…and hope.” A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes._

_Jane still did not understand what Pepper meant by that but thought it best not to push the matter. Gunther had a point; he was leaving soon. Once he was gone, they would likely have few interactions for the foreseeable future._

Jane thought it odd how memories crept up on oneself. A scent, a taste, a word, could make her reminisce of moments long since passed. It was strange that she did not give Pepper’s words much thought at the time. Remembering now, Jane could not help but dwell on her words and whatever implications she was making.

“Jane?”

Startled out of her revery, Jane mentally scolded herself for not being more alert.

“Yes?”

“It looks like it might rain. I’m not sure if we’ll make it to Nedershire before it hits.”

“Well, then we will have to ride through it,” determination seeping into her voice. She was no more thrilled at the prospect of riding in the rain than Gunther, but it was absolutely necessary that they arrive in Nedershire tonight for their own safety and the kingdom’s. 

With the dark clouds blotting out the sun above them, it was difficult to say what time it was precisely. However, by Jane’s estimate, she believed it to be late afternoon. If the rain could hold off for just a few more hours, then they could relax in the safety that a populated town promised.

Her ears pricked at a faint sound. Jane searched the hills for the source and found it. A rock tumbled down from the top of the hill on their left, just behind them. It hit several other rocks and boulders as it rolled down, making satisfying _cracking_ noises as it went. The dull echo of its journey down the hill was the only sound to be heard.

Rockslides were common in this terrain, yet neither knight were willing to let their guard down for the sake of coincidence. They paused in the road, their eyes swiveling from hill to hill for a trace of movement.

“I don’t like this,” Gunther muttered under his breath.

Jane agreed but said nothing. They had no choice. If they were about to be ambushed, turning back would do no good. They were several hours in either direction from the nearest town. Their only option was to press on and hope they were simply being paranoid.

Reluctantly, they continued riding. Never one to take chances, Jane pulled out her sword and rested it in her lap for easy access. Gunther followed suit, unable to have his bow at the ready while maintaining their current speed.

The familiar whistle of an arrow shot past Gunther’s shoulder, narrowly missing his ear.

“Gunther! Are you alright?”

He nodded.

“The arrow came from the direction of the tumbling rocks. Our best chance is to outrun them. If we’re lucky, they will be on foot.”

They spurred their horses on at breakneck speed. Another arrow flew at Jane this time, clinking off the shield at her back. _Thank you, Dragon_ , Jane thought.

There was a curve coming up, which could offer them cover from any more enemy fire. As soon as they rounded the bend, the sight before them made Jane’s heart drop to her stomach.

There was a long stretch of straight road, and about forty yards ahead stood a group of men on horseback. One of the men took aim at them and before she could register what had happened, suddenly there was a sharp pain in Jane’s shoulder.

Confused, Jane looked down to see an arrow protruding out of her left shoulder, where her armor was vulnerable near the collar opening.

“JANE!” She heard Gunther roar.

Jane tried to think. They had been herded to this open area, and there were still more behind them. They were trapped.

“Gunther, there’s too many of them to fight.”

Another arrow shot and Gunther ducked, just barely escaping fatality.

“Jane, I’m going to get you out of here,” he promised.

In a flash he was on her horse behind her. He slapped his horse’s rear, and it went running towards the group of men. Gunther took control of her reins and rode into the hills, hoping for some sort of cover.

They could hear the pounding of hooves behind them, keeping pace with their horse. Gunther wove through boulders, hills, and even trees to try and lose them. Jane did not know how long they rode, but to her it felt like eternity with her blood running freely down her body. She just tried to continue sitting up straight; she did not want to show any sign of weakness in front of Gunther. However, the blood loss and pain got the best of her. Exhausted, Jane let her head fall back, slumping into Gunther’s chest. Jane saw Gunther urge Chauncy, her horse, through a narrow opening between two closely set hills and dismounted, leading them around to the other side. The sound of hooves grew fainter. He pressed his finger to his lips to remind her to be silent and helped her down. She bit back the groan as her feet hit the ground, and the impact jostled her shoulder. She dropped her sword, unable to continue grasping it and instead cradled her shoulder with her right hand. Gunther knelt and picked up her sword, sheathing it at her belt before beckoning Jane to follow him up the hill. He still held her horse’s reins as they practically climbed up the face of the steep hill. After stumbling a few times, Gunther realized it was too difficult for her to continue. She thought he would turn back and find somewhere else for them to hide out.

She did not expect for him to walk over and pick her up in his arms. He was careful not to squeeze or touch her shoulder. Gingerly, he carried her the rest of the way up the hill. Jane was in too much pain and too weak to protest.

Near the top of the hill, Jane spotted a boulder. Gunther rounded it, anxious to be hidden from open view and stopped in surprise. A cave entrance greeted them. He hurried inside, making sure the horse fit as well.

It was a small cave, the walls slim and the ceiling only extending another two feet or so above the horse. He didn’t like the enclosed space, but Gunther gave him no choice. They continued deeper in the cave where the walls and ceiling began to open up, making the horse less anxious. They pushed deeper, following the cave’s pathway through several twists and turns. With each step, the warm glow of daylight grew fainter and fainter until it became a memory in the blackness.

“We should be deep enough inside now. No one should hear us from outside,” Gunther’s voice filled the darkness.

With the utmost gentleness, Gunther set Jane down on her feet.

“I’ll be right back.”

Jane felt around until her fingers collided with cold, hard stone. She used the cave wall to guide her down to the floor where she sat with her back resting against it. Gunther was gone approximately fifteen minutes but returned with what sounded like a bundle in his arms.

“Sorry for leaving, but I needed wood to light a fire before I see to your wound.”

He made quick work of starting a small fire and retrieving Jane’s bag from her saddle. Jane instructed him where to find the medicine kit. Then, together, they began taking off her armor. Gunther also removed all the armor above his waist to move freely.

With both their armor off, Gunther reached for the arrow and paused. “Uh, Jane,” he coughed with obvious discomfort, “I need to cut your tunic to pull the arrow out.”

“Oh. Alright then.”

Gunther pulled a dagger from somewhere behind him and leaned toward her with the intention of cutting off as little of the garment as possible. The sound of ripping fabric echoed off the cave’s walls. Jane quickly looked away, unable to watch him remove her clothing. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling, refusing to look at Gunther as he performed this task. It seemed all too intimate for them, _especially_ for them.

After a moment, Gunther had her entire sleeve removed from the rest of her tunic, leaving her left arm and shoulder exposed. Thankfully, her binding vest remained unscarred by the arrow.

Now, it was time for the part she dreaded.

“Alright Jane,” he warned, “this is going to hurt.”

Jane gritted her teeth, prepared for what was to come. With his left arm he held her body down and with his right he pulled out the arrow, blood immediately beginning to pool out of the open wound. A small whimper escaped Jane’s lips. She clenched her teeth to keep any further sound bottled inside. She would remain strong in front of Gunther.

He took her water skin and one of Jane’s clean tunics to mop up the blood and began cleaning the wound. Tears pricked her eyes, lips pursed into a fierce, flat line. As he probed deeper into her flesh to make sure the wound was free of dirt or debris, Jane almost passed out from sheer agony. A sheen of sweat covered her face in her effort to endure it and remain silent.

“Jane.” That voice – _his_ voice – helped her refocus. She opened her eyes; she did not realize she had closed them.

“Yes?” Her voice barely a whisper.

“Which of these will be best?” He held up several vials from her medicine bag.

“The clear bottle will help finish cleaning it. And then just before you dress it, put the green one on.” Her voice sounded raspy and small.

Gunther followed her instructions with the clear liquid and then took out the needle and thread. Jane had only experienced stitching one other time when she was a little girl. She snuck a knife out of the kitchen to play pretend. She imagined herself a mighty warrior in the heat of battle, but she was not careful and cut herself on the palm. Her mother cleaned and stitched it up, all the while railing at her for her recklessness. Jane hoped Gunther was as delicate with stitching as her mother was.

He made quick work of it, although he was a little clumsy. His large hands and long fingers seemed to be more of a hinderance than helpful.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’ve only done this once, and the man was unconscious the entire time.”

After finishing stitching up the wound, Gunther added the green substance and then packed it with a clean cloth from her medicine kit. Last, he tore off another section of the tunic he used to clean the wound. He wrapped it around her shoulder and under her armpit twice before tying it tightly, careful not to jostle her injury.

“Thank you, Gunther.”

His eyes, dark and somber the entire time he aided her, lightened. The harsh steel melted into liquid silver.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks to you.”

“You would do the same,” he insisted. “And I promise you we’ll reach Nedershire tomorrow.”

“How?”

“We will rest here for a few hours, and then leave before the witching hour. I know your shoulder will still be tender, and ideally, we shouldn’t aggravate it too much, but I fear if we stay too long, they’ll sniff us out…”

“Gunther.”

“…leaving under cover of darkness is our best chance. They won’t expect us to leave…”

“Gunther.”

“…they’ll try and wait us out until morning and do a thorough search of the hills. We just have to slip pass them during the night while- “

“ _Gunther_.” That time she managed her voice above a rasp. 

Jane never heard Gunther ramble so much in her life. When they were younger, he took advantage of times when he could boast his own achievements, or throw rude remarks her way, but that was the extent of it. He didn’t divulge much. The inner workings of his mind were a mystery to Jane. Looking at him, mouth open and eyes wide, it dawned on him too.

“Apologies,” he muttered. “I did not mean to overwhelm you.” He turned away, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“We’ll get through this.” Reaching out, she placed her hand on his, which rested on his knee.

Gunther stared down at the small, pale hand clasping his own, now coated with her blood. Suddenly feeling awkward, Jane let go and pulled her hand back.

Gunther cleared his throat. “We should eat before we try and catch a few hours of sleep.”

Jane frowned. “My stomach feels odd. I don’t think I could eat anything.”

“Try,” Gunther pushed. He handed her the waterskin and some of the rations from her pack. They no longer had his; it was on his horse, Flint, when he let him go. They would have to be careful with their supplies. Thankfully, Jane was the one who held on to the king’s scroll. Even if recent events caused the treaty to fall through, they would still have the scroll written in his hand and sealed with his mark to attest their king’s good intentions.

Jane propped herself on her good elbow and strained to take a swig of water. Gunther, seeing her struggle, immediately rushed over to aid her. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her up to a sitting position, leaning her against the cave wall. He took the waterskin from her and held it up for her to drink.

He tried the same with the rations, bringing a piece of dried meat to Jane’s lips.

“I am not _completely_ helpless. I can feed myself.” The old Jane would have snapped this remark at Gunther. But having spent considerable time in his company of late, Jane did not. Instead, it came out as a lighthearted jab.

And the old Gunther would have retorted with some biting insult. However, he simply let out a soft laugh and shrugged, leaving the rations next to her to eat. 

Maybe they simply grew up and were finally acting like mature adults towards one another. Or maybe this journey forced them to see each other in a new light, with renewed respect and trust. Or maybe it was something else…something Jane dared not even put into coherent thoughts.

Whatever it was, Jane was grateful for it. It put her at ease to know that Gunther was with her and had her back. They needed to trust each other if they were going to make it out of this in one piece.


	11. Chapter 11

“You never answered my question, you know.”

The two companions had enjoyed their rations amidst a lively conversation reminiscing over their childhood rivalries, thoughts of sleep long forgotten. Lounging next to the dying fire, the darkness further encroached on them with each dwindling flame. It was under this cover of darkness that emboldened Jane to broach the subject she itched to bring up since the evening of the ambush.

Gunther sat beside her, back against the cave wall and legs extended out in front of him. “What question?” His brow furrowed.

“Yesterday, just before the ambush, you said you left the castle because of me. What did you mean by that?”

Gunther’s body, languid and lax seconds earlier, stiffened. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it does! Especially if it has something to do with me.”

“Jane, leave it alone.”

“Please?”

“No, leave it be.”

“Come now, Gunther. I know we’ve had our differences, but I would like to think that we shared some level of camaraderie amidst the clashing and arguing. Was I really so horrid that you had to flee at the first-”

“No, never! You could never be horrid.” He shifted to face her. “You are the opposite of everything horrible and twisted in this world. Jane, you are so good and pure and true. It was like being near the sun, I had to turn away. I had to leave.”” He took a deep breath, fighting something just under the surface. “That is why I left. I knew I would never be good enough to catch your eye. I would never deserve you in a thousand lifetimes. And I couldn’t face you every day with your complete indifference, or worse, if it turned to disdain.” 

His voice had turned husky, as if a lump were stuck in it. He cleared his throat. “I only returned for your ceremony because I knew how much it meant to you. It seemed cruel not to celebrate that accomplishment with you after all we’ve been through.”

His eyes searched hers with an intensity that frightened her while Jane reeled from Gunther’s confession.

“Gunther, I – I’m sorry. I never intended to cause you such distress. I honestly never would have believed anyone could even feel such a way towards me.” _Besides Jester_. But he was…well, Jester.

He sighed, the echo filling the tense space between them in the cave. “Jane, you do not understand how lovely you are. You shine so bright, no one could ignore you if they tried. I tried…and failed.” Gunther’s fingers grazed her cheek and leaned forward, as if it were not of his own free will. “You don’t realize just how alluring you are, every part of you.”

Jane swallowed hard.

Gunther leaned closer.

“Your fire.”

Closer still.

“Your loyalty and integrity.”

Even closer.

“Even your breathtaking hair.”

He was so close, too close.

Jane could no longer hold his gaze. Her eyes closed of their own accord. His lips brushed hers once, twice, waiting for resistance. When Jane did not pull away, he pressed his lips to hers firmly. His hand came around to the back of her neck and held her against him as they embraced.

Time stopped. Everything outside the cave ceased to exist. There was only them.

His breathe caressed her face, his nose rubbed hers. Their bodies pressed close in timeless familiarity, although they never engaged thus. Gunther held her with a tenderness she did not think him capable of. Jane had never been kissed and he seemed to know it. She sensed he held back, his lips moving over hers with sensual care but never delving too deep to frighten her.

Jane’s head spun, her heart beat frantically, and her soul burned. She felt dizzy and drunk and electric all at once. She felt things she never knew existed.

For the first time in her life, Jane truly felt like a woman. Not just an adult taking off childish things to put on the responsibilities that came with maturity and age. In Gunther’s arms she felt feminine, powerful, desirable.

She could get used to this.

And that thought made her freeze.

Gunther felt the sudden change in her and pulled away.

“I’m sorry Jane.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I forget myself. If I offended you or made you uncomfortable, I apologize.”

“You did not offend me.” She let out a shaky breath and hoped it would calm her erratic heart. “But I cannot reciprocate your feelings. I apologize for anything I may have done to encourage you. It was not my intention.”

He gave a jerky nod, unable to meet her eyes anymore even though he expected this rejection. “You have done nothing wrong. Forgive me for being so forward.”

“We should get ready to leave. I’ll go scout the path outside and see if it’s safe.” He stood and donned his armor. His shoulders hunched with fists clenched at his sides as he walked away from the camp – away from her.

Alone, Jane was able to think on what had just transpired without those intense stormy grey eyes watching her.

Someone desired her. And that someone was _Gunther Breech_.

Jane spoke truth when she admitted to Gunther that she never imagined anyone feeling such a way towards her. It was why it had been such an easy decision to give up that future and become a knight. When she devoted her life to pursuing knighthood, Jane also vowed to never fall in love or marry. She did not wish to be distracted from her duty or forced to stay at home and care for her husband and home once married. No, she would remain a faithful knight always. It was just one of many reasons why she rejected Jester.

Of course, on numerous occasions her mother sat her down for long conversations to impress upon her the reality of what she would be giving up. The life of a lady, a husband, a family. Jane knew that when she chose this path and never looked back. Until now.

It was easy to dismiss her mother’s words when she was a gangly twelve-year-old girl that most boys poked fun at. It became easier as she got older and saw her friends such as Pepper or girls in the village find a beau and talked of settling down. No one, Jester aside, ever expressed even a hint of interest in her, so she felt vindicated in her decision. She never thought she would face this issue for herself. It was not much of a sacrifice to give up a future that seemed impossible – unappealing even – to her. Now, she wasn’t so sure. Being a knight was still her greatest accomplishment and duty. However, looking into Gunther’s eyes, she felt something else stir within her that was equal parts foreign, terrifying, and exhilarating. Even on their best days, Jane never felt even a sliver of these feelings towards Jester. So, Jane assumed she was not meant to fall in love, or perhaps was incapable of the emotion.

But that kiss felt…right. Like coming home. No, like a vagabond discovering home after a lifetime of wandering.

But Jane swore her loyalty to Kippernium as a knight of the realm. Her first and only duty was to her king and country. She could not – nay, would not – jeopardize her life’s work for any man. When she decided to pursue knighthood, she denounced any possibility of love, courtship, and marriage for herself. Her first and only love would be serving Kippernium.

Determined to stay the course she chose for herself, Jane began readying to leave. She sent a prayer of thanks that, for now, she could move around without too much pain. Her shoulder wound only gave off a dull throbbing, thanks to the medicine in the kit she packed. However, it would wear off in a few hours, and it was still too early to tell if infection and fever would set in. Jane hoped they would cover as much distance as possible before the medicine and herbs worse off.

After packing their things, Jane pulled out the map to see just where they were and how far they needed to go to reach Nedershire. She was relieved to see that even off the main road, it should only take a few hours to reach the safety of the seaside village. If they were lucky.

When Gunther returned, he helped her put her upper body armor on; it had been too heavy and bulky for her with her injured shoulder.

“I did not spy anything out of the ordinary,” Gunther explained as he clasped her armor in place. Did she imagine it, or did Gunther’s fingers linger on her collarbone seconds longer than necessary? “However, they are most likely watching the road. We will stick close to the hills until we reach the coastline. From there we can travel back up the shore to Nedershire.”

“Even with the round-about course, we should still reach Nedershire before noon.” After seeing his raised eyebrow, she added, “I checked the map.”

Gunther suffocated the fire and grabbed Chauncy’s reigns to lead him out. They walked with slow, quiet steps as they approached the mouth of the cave and remained on foot all the way down the hill.

It rained during their time hidden in the cave. The ground was soft, and the air smelled of wet grass and crisp, clean earth. Jane inhaled deep, allowing the familiar scent to wash over her. It calmed and comforted her.

Once on flat ground, Gunther mounted Chauncy and reached a hand down to help her up. Although perfectly capable of mounting her own horse, the twinge in her shoulder reminded her that it would be wise to accept help when offered for the time being. With an appreciative smile she grasped his hand and hauled herself behind him.

* * *

The two knights traveled for several dark, damp, and tense hours riding under the veil of night until they eventually left the hills behind them. Ahead, the dawn greeted them with its welcome rays peaking atop calm waters. It had been a dangerous night, and the journey was not over yet. But they reveled in this small boon.

They made it through the night.

No other run-ins with bandits or spies.

They could see the seaside cliffs just up ahead, and beyond, the vast beauty of the Aither Sea. Its glittering surface a reminder that they were nearing their destination.

Gunther spurred the horse onward, quickening the pace.

The dull ache in Jane’s shoulder grew in intensity as the early morning wore on, the pain sharpening with each pound of the horse’s hooves. Jane thought of her sword when it dulled. She would use her whetstone to sharpen the rounded edges. Each fresh stroke of the blade against stone sparked and reformed the edge to a fine, razor point.

The medicine was wearing off. 

She gritted her teeth and prayed the village was not far.

A large dip in their path forced Chauncy to dart around it. The sudden change in direction and pace pushed Jane against Gunther. Her shoulder protested the movement. Against her will, she released a small, traitorous whimper.

“Jane? Are you alright?” He called behind him.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve always been a horrible liar.”

Gunther pulled on the reigns and Chauncy slowed to a lazy walk. He turned in the saddle until he could face Jane.

“I mean it, Jane. Tell me what the matter is.”

“Tis just my shoulder. The medicine is beginning to wear off.”

“Why did you not say something? I could have stopped to reapply it.”

Jane shook her head. “We cannot waste any time. It would be more prudent to make haste and reach Nedershire. I can tend to it once we are inside the safety and comfort of the inn.”

Gunther opened his mouth. Jane waited.

He searched Jane’s face for any signs of immediate danger or distress.

After a moment, he let out an exasperated sigh and snapped his mouth shut.

“Fine. But if we do not make it to the inn before noon, we are stopping, and I _will_ see to your wound.”

“Fair enough.”

Gunther twisted back to face the front and spurred the horse to continue their original stride. The jolt sent another shock wave of pain through her system, but Jane was able to clamp down on her tongue before any other sounds could escape her lips.

God took pity on Jane, for they saw the tips of buildings in the distance below them no more than a half hour later.

Encouraged by the sight that awaited them, they kicked into a sprint. The well-worn ground gradually descended from the cliffs until they were level with the shore and town. The met up with the main road they should have stayed on last night before being ambushed and rode to the village entrance.

The large wooden gates of the main entrance were spread open. Beyond the gates, they could see the main street was crowded, people bustling to and fro to conduct their business. Fishermen pushed carts selling their catch of the day, children darted about playing and giggling, and merchants shouted their wares from their shaded stands.

So many fragrances assaulted Jane’s nose while they made their way through the busy street. Fresh saltwater air, baked goods, and smoked meats all greeted her pleasantly. Just beneath these delicious smells, other scents of the city snuck up on her, indicating the less desirable parts that society had to offer: sewage, dirty and unwashed miscreants, and fish.

Jane’s eyes widened as if it would allow her to take in more of the scenery before her. Growing up in King Caradoc’s castle was a prestigious privilege Jane did not take for granted. However, she would be lying if she said she did not crave some excitement that larger towns offered. All of the villages surrounding the castle were relatively small compared to the larger cities in the kingdom that sprinkled the coast. Tis where most occupations and opportunities arose.

Simply looking around in the main street, Jane spied several people from distant countries, if the tone of their skin and foreign attire were any indication. Their colorful silky robes looked like living tapestries draped around them as they went about their day.

One woman in particular caught Jane’s attention. She wore a vibrant orange shawl that wrapped around her shoulders and covered her head from the morning sun, a sky-blue garment resembling a loose-fitted dress, and cracked leather sandals. Dozens of beaded bracelets in an array of colors jangled upon her wrists. Her dark skin was a beautiful contrast to the bright hues she wore. Peering into the woman’s face, Jane saw a sharp intelligence that put a smile on her lips. The woman surveyed the street market with a keen eye. She must have found something that caught her eye, for she grasped her small cart mere seconds later and began pulling it with her across the street. She made her way to a group of women standing off to the side of their husbands, waiting for them to finish haggling with a fabric merchant. The woman approached the wives, extending her hand in passing greeting. She took care to display the lovely collection of jewelry on her arms as she did so. It had the intended effect as the women all gaped at the jewelry, commenting on their favorites. The woman stopped suddenly, as if that was not her intent all along. She spoke with the wives for a minute or two before retrieving items from her cart. More glittering, beaded jewelry was presented. By the time Jane and Gunther passed the group, it looked like the merchant woman successfully sold several pieces to each lady.

They made their way through the crowd towards the port district where they were to stay. They got turned around a time or two but, after some assistance from a midwife who happened to be in a helpful mood, were able to reach the inn by late morning.

After ensuring that Chauncy was taken care of, they paid for their rooms and inquired after their expected guests.

“Oh no! They ave’ not arrived yet,” the innkeeper’s wife replied with barely contained excitement. “Tis a proud day for my husband and me. A king and queen under our roof!”

“Are there any other guests staying on the second floor with us?” Jane asked.

“None. You’ll have the entire inn to yourselves. We were specifically instructed not to rent out the inn to anyone but his royal highness and his men-at-arms…and you lovely escorts too, of course!” The plump woman beamed up at them. Jane could not help but smile back. She radiated joy.

Gunther and Jane thanked the woman for her assistance and requested breakfast be brought up to their rooms.

“Oi, of course! How thoughtless of me! You two must be exhausted. I’ll send up a tray of hot food and drink right away. Will you require anything else?”

“Yes,” Gunther replied. “We will each need a hot bath drawn after our long journey, and a clean set of men’s underclothes if that is possible.” Jane almost gave Gunther a side glance but stopped herself. She still had all of her clothes; Gunther did not. When he jumped onto Chauncy and released his horse, he lost his pack containing all of his traveling supplies.

She handed over their room keys and instructed the knights where to find them. Gunther and Jane had adjoining rooms connected by a door for easy access. The king and queen would take the only suite next to Jane’s room, and their guard would take the remaining rooms on the other side of their suite.

Gunther and Jane paused at the entrance to their rooms.

“Do you need any assistance with your injury?”

“No thank you, Gunther. It should be a standard job.”

“You will let me know if you need anything.” A warning not to be stubborn at the detriment of her health.

“Of course.” With that, she opened her door and disappeared inside. She dropped her belongings on the floor and sighed.

Finally. For the first time in days, Jane had some privacy and peace.

 _Knock knock_.

Jane rolled her eyes heavenward and opened the door. The innkeeper’s wife grinned up at Jane, a tray of delicious smelling food balanced in one hand and a piping hot mug in the other.

“Hello, miss. Here is the breakfast you ordered. May I come in and set it down?”

Jane nodded and opened the door wide for her.

She bustled over to the nightstand by her bed and set the items down.

“Your bath will be up in a little bit. We’re still heating up all the water you and your companion will need.”

“No rush,” Jane assured her. “I will be quite preoccupied with the delicious food you have brought me.”

The woman giggled and left, not lingering or overstaying her welcome.

Jane sank onto the bed and dove into her food. It was the best meal she had in ages: hot eggs, salty sweet bacon, flaky biscuits with butter and jam, and a cup of warm mead. Her plate was clean in no time, and she downed the rest of the mead with likeminded fervor.

With a full belly and safe, enclosed quarters, Jane was able to relax. The tension she carried for the past couple days while they rode for safety, eased away to be replaced with complete exhaustion.

They had not slept at all last night. That fact was becoming increasingly apparent as Jane struggled to do the most basic of tasks such as remove her boots and belt. Somehow, she managed to remove all of her armor and outer clothing without collapsing. Her undershirt, binding vest, and tunic were all soiled with dried blood and sweat. After her bath she would be sure to wash them.

Her strength was completely gone now, stolen by such plain movements.

The tub and hot water for the bath came just as she finished peeling back the cloth wrapped around her shoulder. She shuffled over to the door and peeked her head out. A young girl about fifteen stood at the door with two men behind her carrying a tub and buckets.

“Good morning, miss. Your bath is here, as requested.”

Jane ushered her in, clasping her shoulder. It throbbed angrily now. She needed to clean it again and redress the wound.

The girl grabbed the screen folded against the wall and set it up. The men set up the tub behind the covering screen and began pouring steaming water into it. Soon they were gone, and it was just Jane and the serving girl. 

“You need help disrobing miss?”

“No thank you. I prefer to do the rest alone.”

“As you wish.” She curtsied and left.

Jane locked the door before dragging her aching body to the tub, grabbing her medicine kit on the way.

She removed the rest of her clothing and sank into the hot water.

An involuntary groan crept out of her.

Before she could sit back and enjoy the marvelous bath, she tended to her shoulder injury. The wound did not appear red or swollen, a good sign. She would hopefully escape infection. She cleaned it once more before turning her attention to her hair and body. Using the soap she always carried with her on her travels, she scrubbed every inch of her body clean, from the crown of her curly hair to the tips of her toes. Once satisfied that she was clean, Jane sat back to enjoy the bath for as long as the heat remained.

She allowed herself to lounge in the tub like a luxurious noble woman until the water grew cool. With a regretful sigh, Jane stood up, her tired muscles protesting. She reached for the towel hanging over the screen and dried herself off. Her hair would be a monster to tame.

First, she needed to reapply the medicine from last night and wrap it up again. Upon completing this task, she threw on clean undergarments and began the thorough job of combing her damp hair and plating it.

There was one more thing she needed to do before she could crawl into the inviting bed.

Using the same soap that she used for her hair and body, Jane knelt before the tub and began washing away the dirt, blood, and sweat from her clothing. The water, already a little murky from her own bath, became even darker as she washed away the grime from her clothes.

She could not entirely remove the blood stain from her tunic and white undershirt, but at least it would be freshly cleaned. She was no stranger to blood-stained clothes. As an adventurous squire who coincidentally was best friends with a dragon, she tended to get into scrapes from time to time that left their mark on her body and clothing.

Jane draped the towel and wet clothes over the screen to dry, and then flung herself onto the bed. She burrowed under the covers, allowing the comfort of sleep to take her at last.


End file.
